Kitty Love
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: Harry has an accident and gets turned into a cat! If that wasn't bad, he finds himself in the hands of his enemy. Follow Harry as he tries to find a way to freedom, or will he want to? TRHP MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it is again, since it was removed because I had an AN as the last chapter last time. I was surprised to see how many people went back to re-read this. I'm honored. ****There are no changes, I just fixed some grammar mistakes. **Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Damn it! Damn it!_ Harry thought as he ran through the castle; the sound of pounding feet was heard behind him. _Damn Malfoy! I hate him! I hate him! _He thought as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower in his newly acquired form.

And it wasn't easy. Not with four paws and new size of 16 inches. Oh! And don't forget to add a tail and ears to the mix and he made a right cute kitten. NOT!

He had been doing just fine until Malfoy came in…

~Earlier~

Harry walked into the Potions classroom where Professor Snape was waiting for him to start his detention.

"You're late," Snape glowered at him.

Harry looked down at his watch. 1 minute after 7. His detention was at 7pm. He looked back up at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Sit down Potter! I don't have all night," Snape hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Harry sighed and sat down at the front of the classroom and awaited his fate.

"Tonight you will make the standard Shrinking Potion. I will accept no less that perfect. If you mess it up, you will come back tomorrow night and do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry said flatly and got out his Potions book and cauldron, then went to get ingredients.

"Regrettably. I am unable babysit you tonight as I have other matters to attend to," Snape said from behind him, making Harry jump. "When you are finished, bottle it and place it on my desk. Do try not to blow up my classroom Potter," Snape said and swept from the room.

"Good Riddance," Harry muttered and started on his potion.

xxx

20 minutes later Harry was almost done with his potion when the door swung open, revealing the last person he wanted to see.

"Professor Snape, sir. I…" Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room. Spotting Harry he smirked and glanced around the room to see if anyone was there. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Saint Potter."

"Go away Malfoy," Harry replied and turned back around; hoping he would go away. Not bloody likely.

Malfoy walked around the room and deposited something on Snape's desk. "What did you do this time, Potter? Trip over your feet?" he laughed.

"Ha Ha," Harry laughed dryly, "No. I didn't."

"Oh? Then what was it then?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry was sorely tempted to say 'I got caught fucking your mother' but he just wanted Malfoy to leave him alone so he could finish his potion and leave. Plus it was disgusting! "It's none of your business," he retorted instead.

"Aww. Is Potty angry?" Malfoy asked with a laugh, stepping away from him and out of Harry's view. Hopefully he was leaving. "Are you going to cry?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Or what? You'll throw a fit?" he asked stepping back in front of Harry. "Call for Dumbledore and tell on me? We all know you're his favorite."

"And you're just a pain in the ass."

"What did you say?"

"What? Are you deaf? Maybe you should clean out your ears."

"You're going to regret that Potter," Malfoy snarled.

"For what? Telling the truth?"

Malfoy huffed and looked away, and Harry smirked in triumph. Malfoy then looked down at his potion. "I'm surprised that you're able to do this without the mudblood."

"Don't call her that," Harry spat.

"That's what she is."

"She's my friend."

"How can you call that thing a friend?" Malfoy asked wrinkling his nose.

"At least _I_ have friends!"

"I do so have friends."

"I hardly call those oafs that hang around you, friends," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well at least I have parents," Malfoy snapped.

Harry had had enough and stood up and turned toward him with his wand out, "Go away Malfoy before I make you."

"Ohh! Didn't like that did you, Potter?"

"Leave!"

"Fine. I'll leave," he said with a grin holding something in his hand.

Harry took a step forward, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Malfoy said with a grin that told him that it was far from nothing. "Just…helping," he said and tossed something toward his almost complete potion.

"No!" Harry exclaimed and tried to stop it from dropping into his cauldron, but he was too late.

Malfoy laughed and stepped back quickly as his cauldron exploded, drenching Harry from head to toe in his now ruined potion.

"Damn you Malfoy!" he exclaimed stepping forward, "Just you wa-" Harry stopped and doubled over gagging. "What…did…" He fell to his knees and started wheezing, struggling to breathe. His stomach felt tight and his muscles ceased up.

Malfoy had stopped laughing and was looking at him with a panicked expression. He took a hesitant step forward, not sure if he should help or run. He didn't want to get into trouble for harming the boy-who-lived. "Potter?"

Harry started to get back up as he felt the pain start to go away. Then another wave of pain hit him and the next thing he knew Harry was on the floor again, but a lot close to the ground, and his clothes were surrounding him. He tentatively took a step forward and stumbled on his clothes. He looked at his hands that were in front of him. _Are those…paws?!_

Malfoy had started laughing his head off and was holding his stomach and holding himself up on the desk. _How come he seems so big? _

"What are you going to do now Potter?" Malfoy asked after he had gained control, "Meow at me?"

_Wha-_ Harry looked down at himself. He-he was a cat! No. Not even! A fucking kitten! Harry turned around in a circle examining himself. He was covered in soft black fur with a long tail, whiskers and lifting up a hand, well paw now, he felt two furry ears atop his head.

Harry cursed loudly but only a series of hissing sounds came out of his mouth. Malfoy laughed again and started walking toward him; Harry instinctively stepped back.

"Now. I wonder what I should do with you," Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he made a mad dash for the door, with Malfoy hot on his heels.

~Present Time~

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the memory that started it all. He had to concentrate. He had to find Hermione. She would know how to change him back. But first he had to shake Malfoy off his tail. No pun intended.

He continued to run down the hallway with no ending in sight. _Why is this hallway so long!_ He thought frantically as he heard Malfoy coming closer, _It never seemed so big before!_

"You can run but you can't hide Potter!" Malfoy called out from somewhere behind him.

Finally he saw the stairs up ahead and ran faster. _Shit!_ He thought looking up the stairs, _They're huge!_ Having no choice, unless the wanted to subject to torture in the hands of Malfoy, he started to climb the stairs, or tried to.

His legs were too small to jump up all of the stairs. He had only gone up two steps and he was already tired. He looked back and saw Malfoy advancing on him.

"Couldn't get very far could you Potter."

_Damn it!_ Harry cursed and closed his eyes as Malfoy reached for him. _Damn it. I don't want to be here. Who knows what Malfoy will do to me. I want to be somewhere safe. Anywhere but here. Anywhere!_

Then suddenly…he wasn't.

xxx

Harry had no warning as he popped into existence in mid-air and plunged into luke warm water. He frantically tried to trend water, but with his small body slick with wet fur and small paws, he couldn't move anywhere. Plus he was already tired from running; it took all his energy to keep his head above water. He mewed in duress, hoping that someone would hear and rescue him.

A sudden wave of water came over him and submerged his head underwater and he frantically tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't. _Am I going to die?_ He asked himself, _Drowning in some unknown place, stuck in a cat body?_

His legs were getting tired and his head was heavy and slowly he started to sink. But then something warm and big slid under him and started pulling him upward. Harry took a deep gulp of air when his head broke the surface of the water and clung tightly to the hand, for that is what it was, beneath him.

He shivered violently and mewed pitifully as the person carried him out of the water. _I'm saved! I'm not going to die!_ He thought as the water continued to get farther and farther away from him. He was extremely grateful to whoever had rescued him. He had never been so scared of water in his life.

Harry shook his head to get the water out of his ears and off of his fur as he was carried out of what he now saw as a bathroom. _How did I end up here? _He thought looking at the pool-sized bathtub with distaste.

Harry was then engulfed in something warm yet rough, which he recognized as a towel after a few minutes. He purred as he was dried off and the shivering stopped.

"How did you end up here?" a velvety male voice asked softly that sent tingles down his spine. Harry tried to explain but nothing but mewing noises came out.

"You surprised me. Which doesn't happen often," the velvet voice said, "You were lucky I was close by, little one."

Harry shivered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't come. The towel dropped off of him and he was settled down on a bed and the man disappeared from view. He looked for him and found him by a wardrobe, changing.

Harry looked away blushing, if a cat could blush, to give him privacy. But then he thought that cats probably wouldn't care if you were nearly naked or not. So he looked back to study his savior. The man was tall, about 5" 10', but he seemed even taller from Harry's point of view. He had slightly long black hair, muscled body, but not overly so, and pale skin like he hadn't seen the sun in a while. Harry had yet to see his face.

Finished with that, he turned to the room. The room was nice and cozy, like something out of a muggle magazine. With a wardrobe in the corner and a desk up against the far wall, both a mahogany color. The walls were decorated but not lavishly so. A few pictures here and there that looked expensive. A big window was next to the wardrobe, but it was currently closed and covered with dark green curtains. On the other side of the wardrobe was a set of glass double doors leading outside onto a balcony, also covered with dark green curtains. The bed was in the middle of the room, from what he could see, was rather large with dark green hangings and black silk sheets, the wood was a mahogany color too. Across from the bed was a black couch and matching recliner that was sitting in front of a huge fireplace that was currently going, but almost dead. Compared to the room, he was tiny!

After looking around he decided to explore further and started walking across the mattress. His paws sank every time he moved and he clung on with his claws so as not to loose his balance. After a while he got used to the squishy feeling beneath his feet and made his way easily across. Getting to the end of the bed, he looked over the side and gulped. It was high!

_Come on Harry. You play Quidditch. What's a little height?_ He thought to himself, _Just jump. Cats land on their feet, right?_ He looked down again trying to convince himself it would be all right. Nothing to be scared of. _Of course there is!_ _I'm freaking small! That's why!_ The back of his mind yelled at him.

Before he could make a decision, he was suddenly picked up by the neck of his fur and placed in the man's lap. "Careful kitten. You don't want to fall and break you neck do you?" the velvet voice said, "Not after I just saved you from drowning."

Harry mewed in agreement. And the mew turned into a purr as the man started scratching his ears and back with long, talented fingers. Harry arched his back into the touch and purred again, but louder. He closed his eyes and turned his head up in pleasure as the fingers scratched under his chin. _Oh! This feels good!_ He thought and butted his head against the hand to get him to do it again; the man chuckled at Harry's action and obliged.

Harry opened his eyes slightly, so he could look upon his savior's face. And his eyes widened in shock.

He was face to face with his greatest enemy.

* * *

**Yay! We are back up and running again. And just in case, I do get into trouble again and my whole account is deleted, I am on Archive of Our Own (AO3), hp Fandom, Forever Fandom, Skyehawkedotcom, and Live Journal under the same username. Onto the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot how fun this story was; I wrote it so long ago. My writing sure improved from this to what Meant To Be is. Oh memories...**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!_ Harry thought as he looked up into the blood red eyes of a very **human** Lord Voldemort. _I said I wanted a safe place. SAFE! Not somewhere that I could get killed! If I knew I was going to end up here, I would have let Malfoy have me._

Harry stared up at the man who killed his parents in horror and fascination. Gone was the baldhead and snake-like face he had seen in the Graveyard just 3 years before. Instead it was like the one he had met 2nd year except this one was older and had red eyes.

Then Harry became aware of a sound. It was soft yet loud. _What is that sound?_ He thought and listened closely. _Oh hell no! Tell me it isn't coming from me!_ He listened again. _Shit! It is coming from me. I shouldn't be purring! He's the bloody Dark Lord!_ He shouted at himself to stop it right now. _But it feels sooo good,_ the back of his mind said. No! It had to stop. He had to get away. So he did the only thing he could. He bit him.

"Ow!" Tom exclaimed and jerked his hand away and Harry jumped away from him, "Ungrateful little…!" Harry stood back and hissed at him. Tom glared at him and then reached out to grab him and Harry swiped at him with his claws. Tom abruptly snatched his hand back. "What's wrong with you? You were just fine a minute ago."

Harry darted away as the hand came toward him again. He took a defensive stance and hissed at him, the hair on his back standing on end.

Tom sighed, "Its my eyes isn't it?" he asked. Harry nearly fell over at the question. He flicked one of his ears and cocked his head to the side. _What is he talking about?_

Taking advantage of his confusion, Tom scooped him up and placed him back in his lap. Harry tried to scramble away, but the fingers started stroking him again, turning him into a mass of purring goo.

"I might have gotten my old body back but my eye color wasn't part of the deal. It's stuck this way, unless I use a glamour but that's too much trouble. Plus it scares my followers." Tom glanced down at him with a chuckle, "I have no idea why I'm even telling you this."

_Me neither. But it does explain a lot_. Harry thought as he purred.

"Well. You certainly are better company than those sorry excuse for followers I have." Tom said with a sigh, putting Harry aside and laying down on the bed.

_Nooo! Don't stop!_ Harry whined, but then he caught himself. _No. Now is my chance to escape._ He darted to the edge of the bed and looked over the side. It was still too high. The sheets underneath him moved suddenly and Harry found himself tilting forward toward the floor. He cried out in alarm and the hand grabbed him and placed him on a silk pillow.

"Careful kitten. You don't want to fall. You'll hurt yourself because you're so small." Tom said and settled himself inside of his bed. _I'm not that small_, Harry grumbled. "Why don't you get some sleep," Tom said with a yawn, "We'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow." With that said Tom turned out the lights and lay back down and went to sleep.

Harry hardly had a choice; he was too scared to jump off the bed, even more so now that the light was out. He could hardly see anything. So he curled up on the pillow beside Tom and went to sleep.

xxx

Harry woke up in the morning with sunlight hitting his face. He kept his eyes closed and yawned. _It was just a nightmare. A weird one, but a nightmare all the same. There's no way I could be with Voldemort._ Harry rolled onto his side and stretched leisurely then opened his eyes to face the day. But instead of the familiar scene of the Gryffindor dorm room he was met with a pair of blood red eyes.

It wasn't a dream, and Tom was watching him. Harry stared back before launching himself at Tom's face.

"Argh!" Tom cried out and sat up abruptly. Harry purposefully sank his claws in as he slid down Tom's face and tumbled into his lap. Tom let out a string of curses as his hands flew to his face. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

_That's for everything you've ever done to me! For killing my parents and causing Sirius to die! For this nightmare being true!_ Harry shouted back, but of course it didn't come out that way; only hissing sounds.

Tom put his hands down to reveal twin claw marks on both of his cheeks. "Stupid cat," he snapped and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

_Serves you right!_

After a few minutes Tom came back out, but his face was devoid of scratches. Harry put his ears back in disappointment. _Damn. I was hoping someone would see it._

Tom glared at him from across the room and Harry just sat there grooming himself in an uncaring way. Tom seethed in anger before striding toward him. Harry hissed at him as Tom picked him up by his fur; letting Harry dangle in front of his face, but not that close.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Tom hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Harry, not wanting to die, put his ears flat on his head and gave him his most innocent look he could muster. Tom glared back, but then sighed in defeat. "Fine you win, but if you do it again. I won't hesitate. Got it?"

Harry mewed in answer. He had to admit that it wasn't his smartest move.

"Good." Tom said and placed him on the floor. "Don't go anywhere," he said and went to the wardrobe to change.

Was Harry going to listen? Of course not! As soon as Tom's back was turned, Harry took off around the room to explore and ended up under the bed.

When Tom was finished dressing he turned around and found the kitten gone. "Shoot. Of course you're not going to stay still." He muttered and set out to search for him. Eventually Tom found himself on his knees and looking under the bed. "Ha. Found you."

_Drat. So you did._

"Come on out kitten," Tom coaxed.

_Nuh uh. You come over here and get me._

Tom sighed, "I'm going to have to go and get you don't I?"

_Yup! If you can!_ Harry thought evilly. He wasn't coming out without a fight.

Taking a deep breath, Tom started to inch his way forward. Harry watched him closely, snickering to himself as the Dark Lord came crawling on his hands and knees toward him. _Yeah crawl on your knees like the dog you are, you son of a bitch! _Harry thought_. _When Tom was just a hair breath away from him he moved back several feet and sat back to watch.

Tom cursed and tried to sit up, resulting in hitting his head on the underside of the bed. "Ow! Are you doing this on purpose kitten?" Harry tilted his head to the side in silent question. _What do you think, bastard?_

"I don't have time for this," Tom muttered and inched forward again then reached out to grab him. Harry darted forward and bit him on the finger then hid farther under the bed. "Fuck!" Tom exclaimed and bumped his head again. "Forget it!" he said and got out from under the bed, "Stay there for all I care!"

Tom put his finger in his mouth where Harry had bit him and went to the door. As soon as the door was open, Harry dashed out from under the bed and out the door. Tom cursed. His day had already started out bad and it was just getting worse.

xxx

Harry was tired. Of course he was, especially after running around the house all day. So was Tom, for chasing him all over the place since this morning. So far he had only been caught once. And that was this morning.

After he had escaped from the bedroom, Harry had run through every corridor and went into every room on the second floor. Then he had come across some stairs and decided to check out the first floor. He had only gone down two steps when Tom scooped him up.

"Got ya!" Tom exclaimed. Harry mewed in disappointment and started wiggling around. "Hey. Calm down. Aren't you hungry?" Harry stopped wiggling. _Now that I think about it, I am._ Harry mewed in surrender. "I thought so." So Tom took him downstairs to eat breakfast.

The house elves looked surprised to see Tom holding a cute black kitten with green eyes in his hands, but with a snapped order they scurried away to fulfill it.

While Tom got a standard meal of waffles, sausage and eggs, all Harry got was a bowl of milk. _Well that's not fair,_ Harry thought looking at his lonely bowl to Tom's full plate. _I want that._ But the feline side of him was content with just that so he drank his milk. And it was heaven! He didn't think that milk tasted so good before. He purred in delight, flicking his tail side to side.

"Good?" Tom asked. Harry looked up at him briefly then went back to his milk. Tom chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

_Take it anyway you want, asshole._

Tom just sighed and finished eating his breakfast and read the _Daily Prophet_, trying to relax. Harry looked up at the paper after finishing his milk_. I wonder if Dumbledore knows I'm missing. Surely Malfoy would have told someone that I just disappeared_, he snickered as he cleaned off his face, _I hope he gets into trouble._

Not having anything else to do, Harry took off again out of the dinning room. Tom groaned loudly and got up to follow him. Who knew what that little monster would get into.

xxx

Apparently it was everything. From stacks of papers, books, the laundry, the potted plants. Everything! There was shredded paper everywhere, ruined clothes, which sent the house elves into hysterics, and dirt all over the rugs and the wooden floor; covered in little paw prints. It was driving Tom crazy! And Harry was just fine with that.

Through out all of Harry's exploring, he came to one conclusion. There was no way out! He had searched every nook and cranny and found nothing, only that there were no Death Eaters around. Which probably meant they were on a raid or something. _Too bad I was hoping they would see their fabulous Dark Lord chasing a cat around._

The only way out would be through the door. But in his current form there was no way he could open the stupid thing, let alone reach it. If he wanted to leave he would have to wait for someone to open the door. But the only problem was, no one used the front door anymore. Everyone just apparated right into the house. It sucked!

Harry sighed and scratched his ears with his paw. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting used to his cat body. Everything was so different from down here. The only thing he couldn't stand was the stairs. They were his ultimate enemy. Harry had nearly been caught by Tom trying to go up them before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble and taking off in the other direction.

Now Harry found himself in a large room with expensive looking furniture and a big oak desk in the center; obviously Tom's office. Harry looked around the room; this was his last chance to find freedom. But of course there wasn't anything. Only papers, expensive books, and other stuff that he didn't care about. And he was too tired to ruin anything else, at least today. But there was a box that caught Harry's attention that was sitting on the couch. Or more importantly what was hanging from it.

Harry made his way over to it and on closer inspection the hanging object was a piece of string. He was instantly memorized as it swayed back and forth in an invisible breeze. He raised a paw and swatted at it and the string moved faster. So he swatted at it again and again. Harry backed up slightly and got down on his haunches and watched it sway; his tail moving in time with it. Then he sprung on it, grabbing the string.

"No!" Tom shouted as the skid into the room and found Harry playing with the string. But it was too late. With a hard tug, Harry successfully got the string undone, but it also brought the box down with it. Several bottles of potions crashed down around Harry splattering him with various liquids and pieces of glass and along with the box, which tumbled down trapping Harry inside. Harry let out several mewing sounds at the sudden blackout.

Tom groaned and put his hands to his eyes and hand his fingers through his hair, as he saw all of his ruined potions all over the floor. He picked up the box and revealed Harry tangled in string and covered in slime and from all the potions.

"Look what you did!" Tom exclaimed. Harry ignored him and continued playing with the string.

Tom sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He picked Harry up and wrinkled his nose. "Look at you. You're a mess!" he pulled the string off of him and Harry mewed pitifully not wanting to let it go. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Harry stopped struggling and looked up at Tom. If he meant what he thought it meant, he wasn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

**Oh I make myself laugh. I'm awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I just put this story back up a few minutes ago and now I have new followers and a few returning readers. You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 3**

Harry started struggling even more as he was carried upstairs. _No, No, NO! I don't want a bath. You can't make me!_ Harry bit Tom's finger hard and Tom immediately let him go. Unfortunately, he was dropped from five feet in the air and it nearly scared him to death as he saw the ground coming closer and closer. Thankfully he landed on his feet. _Cats do land on their feet!_ Harry thought excitedly and took off down the hall.

"Oh no. Not again. I swear it's like you can understand me," Tom muttered and followed the dirty paw prints down the hallway. Fortunately Tom had closed all the doors this morning after Harry's earlier escapade. So he found Harry curled up in the corner of a dead end hallway.

Harry found himself trapped with nowhere to go, with a wall in front of him and Tom advancing on him from behind. So he tried a different tactic: begging. He put his ears back and looked up at Tom with wide green eyes. _Please I don't want a bath. Find it in your heart and let me go. Please. Please!_

"Don't give me that kitten. You need a bath," Tom said trying not to fall for the innocent look. He picked Harry up and carried him to his bedroom. Harry mewed pleadingly and nuzzled his head against Tom's hand.

"I don't want to do this any more than you do. But I need to get this stuff off of you." Harry started to lick his fur to show that he could clean himself. "No. Don't do that," Tom said stopping him, "Who knows what's on you."

Harry cried out in alarm as he saw the bathtub come into view and tried to crawl out of Tom's hands, latching onto Tom's shirt with his claws. _No! Not there! Anywhere but there!_ Harry pleaded.

"Don't worry, little one. You're not going in there. I don't want you to drown."

_You sure_? Harry thought bitterly.

Tom chuckled softly and turned toward the sink. He turned on the sink, made sure it was warm and plugged up the sink so it would fill up halfway. Then went to work on getting Harry unlatched from his shirt. Harry shivered violently as he looked down at the water. It looked so…wet! He mewed again and clung tighter, but Tom pulled him off. "It's okay. The sooner you let me clean you the sooner you'll be done."

_I still don't wanna_, Harry thought stubbornly, but he was lowered to the water anyways. When his back legs hit the water, Harry cried out in alarm and jumped away from it, and sunk his claws into Tom's hand and arm. "Son of a…!" Tom exclaimed and bit his lip and tried to ignore the stinging pain. "No need to be frightened, kitten."

_Easy for you to say. You're not about to be, dunked in water!_

Tom took a deep breath and put Harry back into the water. Ignoring the mews of protest and the numerous new scratches that now adorned his arms and hands, Tom started to pour water over Harry's shivering form. After a while Harry stopped fighting, but he didn't like it any less. Tom lathered soap onto Harry and soon he was a mass of fur and bubbles. Harry purred slightly as Tom stroked his fur and made sure all of the slime was gone with his long talented fingers.

"See. It's not that bad," Tom said softly.

_I guess. But only a little bit. I still hate it,_ He thought as he purred. He couldn't help it. Tom's fingers felt good against his fur.

"There! Now all I have to do is rinse you off." Tom said and unplugged the sink to let out all the soapy water, then turned on the sink. Harry let out a small mew of protest before he was put under the water. Tom put his hand over Harry's eyes as he rinsed off the rest of his fur, then turned off the water. "Okay. All done. Let me just get a towel." Tom said and stepped away from the sink, but kept an eye on him.

Harry shivered violently. _I hate being wet._ He shook and sent water flying everywhere, and then tried to climb out of the sink, but it was too slippery. Tom came back with a towel and scooped Harry back up and started drying him off. He purred gratefully, glad to be out of the water.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Tom asked as he cupped Harry's face in his hands and used the towel to dry it off. Harry purred in agreement. It was true. He had first met Tom when he had saved him yesterday from drowning and he had dried him off with a towel, just like he was doing now.

"There. All dry," Tom said and put him down on his bed before sitting down himself. "Don't you look clean?"

Harry turned away and started grooming his fur as Tom laid down on his back with a groan. Harry looked over at him and cocked his head to the side. "You certainly know how to keep me on my toes," Tom muttered, "You drive me absolutely crazy." Harry mewed softly and went back to grooming himself. _Good. You need a good work out once in a while._ Tom sat up slightly to watch him, "You know. I haven't named you yet."

Harry stopped mid lick, _Name? What are you talking about? I already have a name._

"Hmm. Well you're a boy…"

_Last time I checked_, Harry thought dryly.

"So how about Chester?" Harry gave him an incredulous look. _Are you out of your fucking mind?_ "No. I guess not. How about…Shadow?"

Harry tilted his head to the side; it was better than Chester, but no. He shook his head.

"No? I thought that was good, because you're black. But if not, then…Fluffy?"

Harry launched himself at Tom. _There's no way in hell I'm going to be called Fluffy!_ He hissed at him and tried to scratch him. Tom laughed and grabbed the kitten before he would scratch him and held him up in the air.

"Okay. Okay. Not Fluffy." Harry glared at him and bit his finger. "Ow! Stop that! Now I know what to call you. I'll call you Harry. Because your such a pain in the ass."

Harry's eyes widened. _I am not!_ He growled at him but didn't disagree with the name. "Okay then. It's set in stone. Your name is Harry." Tom said and sat him back down next to him. "And you do remind me of him; getting into everything and ruining it. Plus your eyes," he petted Harry's head, "They're green…like his."

Harry felt his face getting hot under his fur and looked away from Tom's face. He didn't know why that tiny little fact that Tom knew his eyes color made his stomach flutter. He put that aside to think upon later. He hated to admit it but, Tom wasn't that bad. _But it doesn't mean anything. I still hate his guts!_ He thought firmly, _He has a nice laugh though_, Harry shook his head violently to get rid of the thought.

Beside him Tom yawned, "Your tiring," he muttered sleepily.

_Yeah! Well…you're an asshole_, Harry thought, but it didn't have its usual venom as his eyelids started getting droopy.

Within minutes he heard Tom's breathing even out. Harry carefully got up and walked up to where Tom's face was and stared at him. He looked so…human. Especially when he was sleeping. His black hair framed his face with little curls at the tips. Long black eyelashes fanned against pale skin. His original snake-like nose was now a normal one, and full pink lips below that. Except for his eyes, Tom looked so normal. Not the Dark Lord that he was supposed to be. He could walk down the street and no one would know that he was a mass murderer.

It was like they were two different people. The Dark Lord Voldemort who kills everyone in his path to taking over the wizarding world. And Tom Riddle who was a caring, good natured person. I mean, he was taking care of a cat for Merlin's sake! Voldemort would have let him drown.

Harry shook his head in confusion. Tom Riddle **was** Voldemort. _Then why is he being so nice? And he was actually laughing earlier. Not the cold blooded 'You're going to die' laugh, but a real one._ Harry stared at Tom's sleeping face like the answer was just going to appear. _Why do you always confuse me? _

As he stared at him, Harry found himself leaning toward him with his nose in the air. Tom's scent was divine! It was a musky wood like scent that made his senses go into overdrive. Harry caught himself and leaned back. _Why the hell am I smelling him?_ He thought and turned away. He looked back at Tom and his stomach did a flip-flop. He turned away quickly again, _It must be something I ate earlier._ He confirmed and yawned, _that's all it is_, he curled up into a furry ball. _There's no way_…He fell asleep with that last thought.

xxx

When Harry woke up, he curled up into himself in pain. His stomach hurt! It felt like his whole body was on fire and that there was something inside his stomach, eating him from the inside out. Harry opened his eyes and his vision swam as he tried to get up. He shook his head to clear it, but it only made it worse. He had no idea what was wrong with him and he started to panic. In this unfamiliar body, he didn't know what to do. So he turned to the only person he could.

Harry walked forward, trying not to fall over, toward Tom, who was still sleeping. He mewed painfully to try to wake him up and butted his head against Tom's hand, but that didn't work. So, with effort, Harry jumped up onto Tom's chest (which was weird because it kept moving). Mewing along the way, Harry placed his front paws on Tom's face and moved them slightly to keep his balance.

Slowly Tom's eyes opened and he groaned, "What do you want now?"

_My stomach hurts and I don't know why_, Harry mewed painfully, sitting back on Tom's chest.

Tom looked into pain filled green orbs and frowned in concern. "What's wrong kitten?" he asked sitting up and catching Harry as he started to slide down his chest. Harry laid his ears back and quivered in his hand, mewing softly. "Are you not feeling well?" Harry rubbed against his hand in affirmative.

Tom gently stroked Harry's ears. "Shoot. It's probably those potions that dropped on you. I told you not to lick yourself." Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How am I supposed to figure out how to fix you?"

_I don't know. But do something!_

Tom ended up taking Harry down to his lab and started looking up the potions that had been in the box and tried making an antidote. Tom kept glancing at Harry's shivering form as he measured out ingredients. "Don't worry Harry. I'll get you better soon."

_Hurry!_ Harry mewed as a particularly nasty spasm racked his body. He cried out in pain and fell over onto his side.

"Harry!" Tom cried out in alarm and raced over to him. "It's okay. It's almost done." He whispered and stroked Harry's stomach softly, trying to soothe him. Harry rolled onto his back and wrapped his front paws around Tom's wrist so he wouldn't stop. "Feel good?" Harry mewed in agreement and closed his eyes as the pain started ebbing away.

Tom started pulling his hand away and Harry mewed in protest. "I have to finish the antidote Harry." He said softly. Harry reluctantly let go and Tom went to finish the potion. He curled up into a ball as another wave of pain hit him. "Hold on little one." Tom said taking some of the potion out and coming over to him. He hesitated, "I'm guessing you can't drink it, so…" Tom picked Harry up and dipped his fingers into the potion and put them in Harry's mouth.

_Yuck! That's disgusting!_ Harry thought and turned his head away.

"Come on Harry. You need to take it. You'll feel better." Harry hesitated then started licking his fingers. "Good." Tom dipped his fingers back into the potion and presented it back to Harry "Here's some more." Harry licked it off again.

_This feels so wrong_, Harry thought as he finished the potion. _But I do feel better._

"There all done. Better?" Tom asked and started rubbing his stomach again. Harry purred in delight and tilted his head back to give Tom a silent thank you. Tom smiled, which made Harry's heart beat pick up. "I'm glad you're better. You scared me there for a minute."

_Did I really?_ Harry thought sleepily. _I didn't think anything would scare you, especially a sick kitten._

"Looks like your sleepy. It's probably the after effects." Harry mewed in agreement. "Just sleep Harry," Tom whispered.

_Okay_, Harry said nuzzling into Tom's shirt. _I'll do just that._ So he did.

* * *

**Yay, kitty Harry is all better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I've uploaded a story so fast in my life. I'm already on chapter 4. This chapter is in Tom's POV.**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 4**

Tom stared down at the sleeping kitten in his arms. He didn't know what it was about it that brought out a side of him that he had completely forgotten about. And surprisingly, he didn't care.

All he knew was that when he heard that splash and frantic mewing from his bathroom and saw that helpless little kitten, he didn't even think, just acted. Next thing he knew, a wet furry black kitten with the most gorgeous green eyes was clinging to his hand. The poor thing had been terrified, so he just decided to take care of it.

_I need the company anyways,_ Tom thought stroking the fuzzy ears on the kittens' head who he had christened Harry. _It's better than those god forsaken followers I have. They couldn't hold a decent conversation if they tried._

Even though Harry was a cat, Tom had a strange feeling that Harry could understand him. Also that the kitten had an underlying presence of magic around him. Though both were surprising, Tom passed it off on Harry being extraordinarily smart and a magical creature of some sort.

But even for a smart cat, the thing sure did cause a lot of trouble. Tom had nearly lost his temper several times that day. Harry had scratched his face that morning and he had just woken up too. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to start the day. He had wanted to kill the stupid cat right then and there. But he hadn't been able to resist the cute furry kitten, so he had let it live.

_I must be going soft_, Tom mused to himself, but he would never admit it out loud.

He hadn't thought that taking care of a cat would be so hard. Boy was he wrong. Harry got into absolutely everything! His paper work and books were torn to shreds, broken vases everywhere; he had even gotten into Tom's clothes! He literally destroyed everything it touched. And Merlin! His potions too. It had taken forever to make and he now he had to make more since Harry had been wearing most of it.

Oh how he dreaded what came after that. Giving Harry a bath had been a nightmare. _I think I have more scratches on me now than I ever had in my life time_, Tom thought looking at his arms. _He sure puts up a good fight for something so small._

Tom sighed and placed the sleeping kitten on his bed. Tom didn't know why, but the kitten reminded him of Harry Potter. Getting into everything and pissing him off. But especially those green eyes. He would never say it aloud, but Potter had beautiful eyes, just like the cats. They were remarkable similar. Tom shook his head. _I must be going crazy if I think that they are even close to being the same. I can tolerate Harry's presence._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry rollover onto is side. Tom smiled; he had to admit that the kitten was cute. _And more trouble than its worth_, he thought fondly as Harry purred in slumber.

Tom had yet to figure out how Harry had ended up in his bath tub, or his house for that matter. No one has been able to get through the wards before, so it was confusing how Harry had_. I'll have to strengthen them. I can't have the Order finding me._ He hated how the Order of the bloody Phoenix kept messing up his plans, especially Potter. _Why couldn't he just die like he's supposed to?_

Tom sighed. He didn't want to think about Potter right now. How his eyes blazed when he was angry and how expressive his face was. He shook his head and looked down at the kitten and touched one of his ears, which flickered away.

"Let's hope you don't get sick again," he muttered, "I have no idea what the first thing to do about taking care of a kitten, or anything for that matter." He didn't want Harry to die because he was an incompetent owner. Plus Harry was the only one that didn't flinch and cower at the sight of him.

Harry had scared him when he had just fallen over and started shivering like mad. Luckily he knew what the cause was that time_. I'll have to read up on how to take care of cats,_ Tom thought as he lay down with a groan, _I'll do it tomorrow. _Merlin was he tired! And it had only been one day. Who knows what would happen from now on. He would have to get as much sleep as he could.

* * *

**Aw, he cares! Tom's a big softie and he knows it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Fast as lightning!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 5**

After the scare with the potions, Harry was a lot more careful when exploring around the manor. There could be all sorts of stuff around that were dangerous, especially in the house of a Dark Lord.

But said Dark Lord really wasn't that bad as Harry came to realize. Over the last three weeks Tom would feed him, bathe him (much to Harry's displeasure) and let him run around the manor or a certain room while Tom did paper work. He had to say that he had gotten remarkably better at caring for him. He also created some toys for Harry to entertain himself with.

Harry absolutely loved his ball of yarn. Tom had discovered Harry's fascination with the curtain strings and had conjured a ball of yarn for Harry to play with. They were both happy. It kept Harry entertained for hours and Tom was able to get work done without worrying that he would get into anything. All was good.

Harry found that he enjoyed Tom's company. He was able to sit on Tom's desk while he worked and watch and sometimes help when he could. Like jumping on papers he needed or bringing him a new quill. In return Tom would scratch his ears and let him take a nap on his lap.

Once in a while, if Harry was bored he would cause trouble and run around the house and get into things. And Tom would have to chase after him and scold him. But he always forgave him, who could resist his adorable kitty face.

Right now, Harry was bored out of his mind. Tom wouldn't let him out of the bedroom for the last three days and it was starting to really annoy him. So when Tom got up that morning, he didn't listen to Tom's usual "stay in the room," and when the door was open, Harry took off.

"Harry No!" Tom called out and took off after him. "Now's not a very good time for this," he muttered.

Now one thing that Harry learned during his stay was that he couldn't go down the stairs very quickly, but given some time, he could do it. So as he came upon the stairs, he hid behind a plant and watched as Tom ran right past him and continued down the hallway. When he was sure Tom was gone. He went to the stairs and started to slowly make his way down them. It took a while, but after he was on the ground floor he went down the hallway to go to Tom's office to wait for him there. Along the way, Harry ran into someone he never wanted to see again.

"Oh! Look at the pwetty kitty," cooed the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange as she spotted him come around the corner.

Harry hissed, raising the hair on his back, _Bellatrix!_ God how he hated her. She took his godfather from him right when he had gotten him back. He would never forgive her. Ever!

"Where did you come from kitty cat?" she asked advancing on him. "I can't have you running around our Lord's Manor like you belong here."

_He wants me here. I can't say the same for you, you bitch_, he growled at her.

"Aw. You're so small," she cooed as she stopped in front of him. Harry flexed his claws, _Don't you dare pick me up. Don't you dare!_ She picked him up. Harry started struggling in her hands using his claws to mark up whatever he could. "Settle down kitty cat!" she snarled at him.

Harry stilled and hung limp in her hands. "Good kitty," she cooed sickeningly and turned him around so that they were face to face. "You're so cute!" she said and rubbed her cheek against his fur. Harry growled low in his throat. _Get your fucking hands off me! You're dirtying my fur_. When she stopped and held him in front of her face, Harry brought out his claws and sunk them into her face deep and dragged them downward slowly. Bellatrix screeched in pain and pulled him away, but not before he did some real damage. She now had deep groves on either side of her face to go along with her crazy look. "You stupid cat!" she yelled and threw him against the wall.

Harry crashed into the wall with his side and landed on the floor with a thud. He curled into himself. It hurt! With his small body he was very fragile and he felt like his side was burning. He whimpered in pain.

"You ruined my beautiful face," Bellatrix raged. _It wasn't beautiful in the first place_, he thought bitterly. She whipped out her wand. "I'm going to kill you, you little pest!"

Harry's eyes widened and tried to scramble away. _Tom! Tom where are you_. Harry thought frantically as she advanced with a crazed look on her face.

"Avada Ked-"

"Bella!"

She stopped mid sentence and spun around. "My Lord," she breathed and dropped down to her knees. Harry cried out in relief as he saw Tom walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" he hissed coldly.

"Just getting rid of a pest, my lord." Bellatrix said with wide adoring eyes.

"I see no pest."

"It's there!" she said pointing in Harry's direction. "It even scratched my face!"

"I see no difference," Tom said darkly and started walking in the direction she had pointed. Harry mewed and stepped forward with a limp. Tom spotted him and his cold, icy expression immediately turned to relief. "There you are," he murmured and stooped down to pick him up. Harry mewed again, glad to be back in his arms and rubbed himself against Tom's chest with a purr.

"M-My lord? Is he yours?" Bellatrix asked horrified.

"Yes Bella. He is. And if you lay a finger on him again you will live to regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" Tom growled menacingly. Bellatrix bowed and then scurried away.

After she was gone, Tom sighed and looked down at Harry. "I told you not to leave the room." He said and started walking to his office.

_You could have told me that Death Eaters were here,_ Harry thought as he purred in delight as Tom's fingers scratched him ears.

"How did you get down the stairs anyways?" Tom asked as they arrived at his office and he sat down in his chair.

Harry puffed in pride, _Ha! Didn't think I could do it huh?_

Tom chuckled and placed Harry in his lap and started petting him. Harry whimpered in pain as Tom's hand came in contact with his side. Tom's hand stilled, "Are you alright?" Tom asked placing him on the desk. He mewed softly in pain and Tom's red eyes darkened in anger, "Did she hurt you?" Harry mewed in affirmative. "Where does it hurt?" Tom asked softly and Harry licked his side to show him.

Tom pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. A soft glow surrounded Harry and then stopped. "It looks like you bruised your side," Tom murmured, running his fingers over it. "It probably hurts a lot more for you than it does humans."

Harry mewed again and butted his head against the hand that held the wand, telling Tom to heal him. "Okay, okay. Hold on." Tom raised his wand again and Harry was enveloped in blue light. Immediately the pain was gone. Harry walked around in a circle to test if it hurt anymore. "Better?"

Harry mewed loudly and jumped at Tom, who laughed and caught him as Harry purred and rubbed against him in thank you. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry purred and licked Tom's face unconsciously. "I guess you're pleased," Tom commented. Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment and horror at what he did, but Tom didn't seem to mind because Tom kissed the top of his head in retaliation, which made Harry wag his tail wildly in pleasure.

Their happy moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Harry's ears perked up and he blushed at being caught enjoying the simple kiss. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have liked that. I mean it was just a kiss. _ He thought as he settled into Tom's arms. But even those words made his fur feel hot, so he just decided to stop thinking and waited to see who was at the door. _I wonder who it is?_

Tom sighed and straightened himself in his chair and placed his cold indifferent mask on his face. "Enter." He called out and resumed scratching Harry's ears. Harry purred in delight and turned his head up to get more.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room and knelt on the floor. "My lord."

Harry snickered, _Not so high and mighty now are you?_

"Lucius. What is it that you want?"

Lucius lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak when he saw the kitten in the Dark Lord's arms. His eyes widened in surprise. It was widely known that the Dark Lord wasn't a nice person, so seeing the cat there purring in his lap was very…odd.

"Lucius," Tom hissed in impatience.

Lucius snapped his head up to the Dark Lord's eyes, then lowered it, "I have news my lord."

"What is it?"

"I have gained information from Hogwarts that Harry Potter is missing."

Harry stiffened in fear and the hand stroking him stopped, then continued again, "Is that right?" Where is he now?"

"I don't know my lord."

"Find him," Tom whispered, "And bring him to me."

"Yes my lord," Lucius bowed his head and then left the room.

Tom sat back in his chair in thought, "Well this is certainly good news. With the Potter brat out from under the old fool's nose he is defenseless."

Harry mewed in misery. During the last few weeks he had really started to like Tom very much. He was different than what he had thought he was. Now it was all over. He was going to be discovered and then Tom would kill him without a second thought.

Sensing Harry's pain, Tom picked him up and set him on the desk, "What's wrong Harry. Does you side still hurt?"

Harry shook his head and walked forward and rubbed his head against Tom's face. Then gave him scratchy kisses. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I am Harry Potter. I'm right here. I always have been._

"What's gotten into you," Tom asked confused.

Harry looked at him sadly. _You'll find out soon enough._

* * *

**Oh, no! Tom is going to find out. After they just started to get comfortable with each other. What's going to happen? (well I know, but that's a secret)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome new followers! Here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were hard on Harry. Every time Tom went to a Death Eater meeting or a Death Eater would come into Tom's office he would think that he had found out the truth and was going to kill him, only to find out that wasn't the case.

He was dreading the day when Tom would look at him with disgust and hatred in his eyes. Because somewhere along the way, from the moment he had fallen into the bathtub until now, Harry had fallen in love with Tom.

He didn't know how it happened, he just did. Harry saw another part of the Dark Lord that no one ever saw; the friendly, caring part of him. Tom spoke to him like he was a friend and not just a cat. He would play with him sometimes and take care of him. Tell him how his day was and complain about his incompetent Death Eaters. Or would express himself with such joy at a new spell he found or ancient books that he uncovered. And seeing all of that left Harry awestruck that he could be so normal and human. It was that part that Harry had fallen utterly in love with.

He had begun to realize it when the possibility of being torn away from Tom, to be killed, looked upon like something beneath him; it terrified him. Harry wanted to stay as close as possible to Tom as he could. Preferably if he was human, but if he stayed a cat forever, he didn't care as long as he was with Tom.

But now, it was only a matter of time.

xxx

Harry was in Tom's office playing with his ball of yarn when that dreaded day came. Tom was doing some work and occasionally laugh at him when he fell over his yarn ball, when Lucius Malfoy came in out of breath.

Tom narrowed his eyes, his smile immediately leaving his face. "Lucius! What gives you the right to barge into my office?" Tom whipped out his wand, "Crucio!"

Lucius dropped to his knees and clutched his teeth together in pain, but didn't utter a sound. Tom released the spell and Lucius bowed his head. "I'm sorry my lord. I-"

Tom waved his hand for silence. "Whatever you have to say better be important."

"It is! My son, Draco gave me some news about the Potter boy," Lucius said and shot a look in Harry's direction.

Harry froze. He suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't move. _No. No. Not yet. I need more time! Tom I'm sorry. Please don't hate me._

"Oh?" Tom asked sitting forward and lacing his fingers together.

"Yes. It seems that he was the last one that saw Potter before he went missing."

Harry ran under the bookcase to hide even though he knew nothing would stand in the way of Tom's wrath. _He's going to hate me forever. Even more than he already does. I'm sorry Tom._ Harry thought as he waited for the truth to come out. If cats could cry, that's what he would be doing right now.

"It seems that Potter had detention with Severus one night. But he wasn't there when Draco came in. Only Potter."

Harry couldn't stop shivering as he saw the last few weeks that he spent with Tom slipping away from him. He put his paws over his ears, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Potter's potion exploded and he was turned into a cat, a black cat to be specific. Then he just disappeared."

"Just like that?" Tom asked, his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Yes my Lord," Lucius said eagerly. "Draco said that he had been standing right in front of him and Potter just…vanished."

Tom nodded in thought. Then it clicked. _No_. Tom thought in disbelief. But it all fit. Potter gets turned into a cat and disappears…then black cat comes out of nowhere that has Potter's green eyes… _No it can't be. My Harry can't be Potter!_

"Thank you Lucius. You may leave."

Lucius looked slightly disappointed. "Yes my Lord," Lucius bowed and left.

Tom slumped in his seat. _How can I not have seen this? Potter was right under my nose and I didn't see it!_ He thought angrily clutching his fists. _He's been spying on me and I let him! But if he didn't mean to be here, why isn't he trying to run away? Why isn't he fighting?_ Tom ran his fingers through his hair in confusion.

_Wait, he did. When he was running through the house wrecking everything, he was looking for a way out. And he did scratch my face._ Tom thought running a hand against his cheek in remembrance. _But why isn't he fighting anymore?_ He looked over to where Harry was, but he wasn't there, only the yarn ball.

Tom got up and looked around. He looked under his desk and under the chairs, but Harry wasn't there. The only place was the bookcase. He got down on his hands and knees and looked under. Harry was there curled up in a ball and was shivering violently.

Tom narrowed his eyes in anger at the traitor, but then sighed as all the anger rushed out of him all at once. _How can I hate him? He's my little kitten. During these past three weeks he's been more helpful and understanding than anyone ever has, even though he was a cat __**and**__ is actually Harry Potter the bane of my existence_. "Harry," Tom called out softly.

Harry froze and then started shivering even harder. _Oh no. He's mad at me. He's going to kill me now. He hates me. I'll never get to see him laugh or smile again. He'll never scratch my ears or even touch me._

"Harry," Tom called again, "Look at me."

Harry looked up hesitantly and mewed softly, _I'm sorry._

Tom sighed and reached out to get him. Harry shrank back against the wall. _He's scared of me._ Tom thought with a frown. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry gave him a disbelieving look and shrank into himself as Tom grabbed him and brought him out of his hiding place.

Harry mewed repeatedly, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ He thought over and over again as he was put face to face with Tom. Tom frowned as he gazed into glazed over green eyes and gently petted him, "It's okay, little one." He whispered as he placed Harry on his desk and sat back down in his chair.

Tom stared at the shaking kitten for a minute then asked, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry bowed his head and curled his tail tight around himself. _Yes_, he mewed.

Tom's eyes widened slightly. Although he knew already, having it confirmed surprised him all over again. "I guess that's why you can understand me so well." Tom muttered and gently placed his finger under Harry's chin and pulled his head up. "But why are you still here?"

Harry looked up into Tom's red eyes and tried to convey what he felt. _Because I love you_, Harry mewed softly and looked away. Tom sighed. "You may understand me, but I can't understand you."

_I'm sorry_, Harry mewed softly.

"I guess we'll just have to change you back first."

Harry's ears went up in shock. _Wait! I thought you were going to kill me! Aren't you mad? What's going on?_ Harry lowered his ears again, _Are you going to wait until I'm human then kill me?_ Harry thought in horror and shrank back as Tom reached for him, but he only started scratching his ears. Harry purred in delight unable to help himself, he would take whatever time and comfort he could get from Tom while he could.

Tom shook his head, "What potion did you mess up?" he muttered to himself. "I'll have to ask Severus."

_I didn't mess it up! Malfoy did!_

"Wormtail!" Tom shouted and the rat like man ran in and dropped to the floor.

"Y-yes my lord."

Harry hissed at the man and Tom stroked his back to calm him, "Give me your arm."

Wormtail slowly made his way over to him, uncertainly.

"NOW!" Tom snarled and Wormtail tripped over himself and hurried over and extended his arm hesitantly. Tom grabbed it and pressed a finger to the Dark Mark. It darkened to pitch black under Tom's touch, and he flung the arm away. "Leave." Tom ordered and he scurried away. Then Tom sat back and waited.

_I don't get it_, Harry thought and looked up at Tom in confusion, _I thought he would be furious with me and probably curse me to oblivion. Not be…like this._

"You're probably wondering why I haven't killed you yet." Tom said.

_Yes! That's exactly what I'm thinking about!_

"To tell you the truth. I don't know. I know I should," Tom glanced down at him and scratched under his chin, "But I can't."

_Maybe it will be easier when I'm not your 'little kitten,'_ Harry thought bitterly.

"It's kind of ironic that I named you Harry," Tom commented.

_You bet it is._

"But you really did remind me of him and now I know why."

A knock at the door drew both of their attention. "Enter. Ah Severus." Tom said as the door opened and emitted the Potion's Master. He sat up slightly so not to disturb Harry in his arms.

Snape walked into the room and knelt on the floor. "My Lord. You wished to see me?"

"Yes. I have a question for you. You had Harry Potter for detention a few weeks ago, did you not?"

Snape paused and said slowly, "Yes. My lord."

"What potion did you have him make?"

Snape let his expression of confusion slip before it was put back in place. "A Shrinking Potion, my lord."

Tom sighed and placed Harry on the desk again. "Only you would mess that up." Tom muttered quietly. Harry bit one of his fingers in offense. _I already told you! It wasn't my fault!_

Harry turned his head away with a huff and saw Snape staring at him in recognition. _Uh oh. He knows who I am. That can be good or bad._

"My Lord?" Snape asked slowly.

"What is it Severus?"

"May I ask why it is important to know what potion he brewed?"

Tom opened his mouth to answer, but Harry bit his finger again, hard. Tom hissed in pain and glared down at him. Harry mewed softly and looked at Snape then back at Tom and mewed again. Tom seemed to get it because his eyes narrowed. "Lucius informed me that Potter is missing because of a potion accident. I am trying to locate him."

"I see."

"Tell me Severus. Why is it that you failed to inform me of this incident?"

Harry could almost see Snape's mind racing. "I haven't had the time to speak to you. Dumbledore has everyone looking for him, but we have yet to find him. The Order is in chaos with worry."

_Nice save_, Harry thought impressed. _I probably shouldn't be helping Tom, but if it gets him to like me. I'll do anything._

Tom nodded and stroked Harry's ear, "Do you know what stage the potion was in?"

"It was in its final stage. Only a clockwise turn was needed to be complete. But an added ingredient was found that reacted with the potion."

"What was it?"

"Dragon Scales."

"Dragon Scales?"

"Yes my lord."

Tom nodded in thought, "Your dismissed Severus."

Snape bowed and with one last look at Harry, he left.

"I wish you wouldn't bite me in front of my followers." Harry mewed softly and licked the wound carefully in apology. "You must have a good reason though." Tom said and Harry mewed again. Tom nodded and picked him up and left the office.

_Where are we going?_ Harry asked and looked up at Tom who was in deep thought. Where they were going seemed to be Tom's bedroom. Tom placed him on the bed and then went to his bookcase and started flipping through books. Harry went to the edge of the bed and sat down to watch.

"Ah! Here it is," Tom said in satisfaction.

_What? What is it?_ Harry asked wagging his tail.

"Wait here Harry." Tom said and hurried out of the room.

_Wait! Take me with you!_ Harry mewed running to the other side of the bed. But he was gone. Harry had yet to brave the jump down from the bed, so all he could do was wait.

xxx

An hour later Tom found Harry laying on the bed half asleep. When Tom stepped in and closed the door, Harry sat up and yawned. _Geez. Where were you?_

Tom held up a flask full of a greenish brown liquid. "Okay. This should work to turn you back."

Harry lowered his ears in dread. He didn't want to take it, then everything would be over. Tom picked him up. "What's wrong kitten?" Harry buried his head into Tom's shirt. _Don't make me take it. Please! I want to stay your little kitten forever._

Tom sighed, "Don't you want to be human?"

I do. But that will mean that you won't be nice to me anymore. You'll throw me into a dungeon and torture me until I'm useless, then kill me and laugh while you do it. And not that nice one I love so much.

"Come on take it," Tom said putting some on his fingers. Harry turned his head away. "I won't hurt you Harry." Harry looked up at him with distrust. "I promise." Harry gave him one last look before hesitantly leaning forward and licking the potion off. After a few doses of it, Harry sat back and licked his whiskers and waited.

All of a sudden Harry knelt over in pain and started glowing. Tom shielded his eyes against the light that was surrounding Harry. _Is it working?_ He thought, trying to see through the glare. When the light was gone, Tom blinked the spots away and looked at the spot where his kitten was. In its place was a human very **naked** Harry Potter.

* * *

**Harry turned back to normal, now what is going to happen. And hes naked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 7**

Tom's eyes widened at the sight that lay before him. What was once his little black kitten was now a fully grown, very male, teenage boy. He felt his mouth go dry as he gazed at the tanned skin and toned muscles that was revealed to him. He had to force his eyes back up to Harry's face before it got to low. So he just watched the green eyes open and look around.

As the transformation ended, Harry instantly knew the difference. For one, he was higher up than before and he could move his toes and fingers. He also didn't have any fur on his face. _Yup I'm human_. He thought and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that Tom was staring at him with amusement and something else that Harry couldn't identify. The second thing was that he could feel a draft on his skin. He looked down and realized with horror that he was naked. Harry squeaked and put his hands down to cover himself. He felt his face heat up. _Oh God! I just had to be naked!_

Harry lifted his head slightly to look up at Tom. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Tom's wand pointing at him and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shrink into himself. All thoughts about being naked flew out of his mind. _I knew it. I knew that he would kill me as soon as I was human._ But instead of the customary green light, something warm and heavy settled over his shoulders. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down at himself in confusion. A green blanket was draped over his shoulders, hiding his naked skin from view.

Tom turned his head back to face Harry (he had turned his head away when Harry had tried to cover himself, his eyes hand been immediately drawn downward) and frowned at his reaction and stepped forward. Harry stiffened as he heard footsteps coming toward him and pulled the blanket tighter around him in a weak defense of protection, but Tom only lifted up his chin. "What's wrong Harry?" he whispered.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Harry asked hoarsely.

Tom sighed and looked away, uncomfortable. He hated feeling weak, but that is how Harry made him feel. "I don't know if I can, kitten."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I just…" Tom looked at him, "can't. Besides do you really want to die?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"But I'm human now," Harry said in confusion, "I thought it would be easier."

"Well. That's not entirely true," Tom said with a smirk, his red eyes dancing with amusement.

"Huh?"

Tom reached up and slid his fingers though Harry's silky black locks and traced the outline of a soft fuzzy cat ear. Harry's hands shot up to his head and touched them in shock. "I-I have cat ears!" He exclaimed in horror.

Tom chuckled, "It seems so."

Harry turned around and lifted the blanket and looked behind him, "I have a tail too! What the hell happened to me?"

"Well," Tom stated sitting down on the bed next to him, "I'm guessing that you were a cat for too long and the potion mixed with your DNA. Leaving you with a few…extra appendages."

"You mean I'm stuck like this!"

"Yes," Tom said bluntly.

Harry pulled his ears down like he was trying to pull them out, then covered his eyes with his hands, "Why me?" he moaned.

"You messed up the potion," Tom stated.

"I did not! Malfoy did!"

"Malfoy? You mean Draco."

"Yes, Draco. I was at school. Who else would I be talking about?" Harry asked dryly.

Tom shook his head, "You said it was Draco's fault."

"It was. I was doing just fine, until he came in. You heard Snape. It was almost done."

"What did he do?"

"He put something into my cauldron. What was it? Dragon Scales?"

Tom's eyebrows shot up, "He did it?"

"Bet he didn't tell his father that, did he?" Harry said dryly with a huff, "Blame it all on me."

"I see. So that turned you into a cat?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did you end up here? In my bathtub for that matter."

"I don't know. I just remember that I ran from Malfoy because he was trying to catch me and he cornered me…and then I was here."

Tom frowned. "How?"

"I don't know! You're the smart one you figure it out!"

"I can't do that since it didn't happen to me," Tom said calmly, trying not to start a fight.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes warily, "I just wanted to be some place safe. And then I was here."

"I wouldn't say being with me qualifies as safe." Tom said dryly.

"I know. That's what I used to think." Harry said quietly. Harry snapped his mouth shut at his slip and hoped Tom wouldn't notice, luck didn't seem to be on his side.

"Used to?"

Harry looked away and lowered his ears in embarrassment.

"Harry?" Tom said softly, turning his face back to him.

Harry looked up at him, then looked back down and twisted the blanket in his hands. "I-I do feel safe here."

"You do?"

Harry nodded. "Not at first because, you know, you're Voldemort. But you were so nice and were taking care of me. So I started to feel safe."

"Well, that's good." Tom said and scratched his ears. Harry's eyelids lowered and he leaned into the touch and started purring. Tom chuckled in amusement, "Looks like your more of a cat than just the ears and tail."

"I guess so. I wonder what else there is."

"Me too."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked through his purring.

"I see no point. Why be mean to you when I was already being kind to you?"

"But-"

"Besides, you're still my kitten."

Harry's ears went up with hope, "Really?"

"Yes. Harry Potter and my kitten are one and the same. So killing you would be killing my kitten. So I can't."

"Oh I see," Harry said. _He's going to keep me!_ He thought excitedly, wagging his tail.

"I should get you some clothes," Tom said eying Harry's bare skin.

Harry flushed in embarrassment and tried to cover up as much as he could. "Clothes would be nice," he said.

Tom got up and went to his wardrobe and got some clothes out. _Maybe I should just keep him naked?_ Tom thought briefly before chasing the thought way and handing Harry the clothes. "Here. They'll resize to fit you."

"How convenient." Harry commented taking the clothes, "Thanks."

"It beats going to the store every time I grow out of them."

"Yeah I guess." Harry said and stood up to go to the bathroom so he could change. There was no way he was doing it in front of Tom. But he didn't go very far. As soon as he put his weight on his feet, his legs buckled and he started to fall. "Whoa!"

Tom immediately lunged forward to catch him and pulled him close. Harry clung tight to him, trying to regain his balance, but his legs didn't want to obey him. "Looks like you don't have any strength in your legs."

Harry shuttered as he felt Tom's breath on his bare neck. "I-I guess so. I've been a cat for so long. I forgot how to walk on two feet."

"I figured that," Tom said with a chuckle.

Harry was suddenly aware of how close Tom was to him and he flushed to the tips of his ears. It was actually closer than close. When Harry had fallen, his blanket had slipped off of him. So now he was flush against Tom in all his naked glory. Harry pushed away from him and stumbled back on the bed, leaving his body exposed for Tom to see.

Tom was unable to resist this time in letting his eyes roam over Harry's body. He was gorgeous. His ever so untidy black hair rested atop his head with his new black silky cat ears that moved according to Harry's emotions. He couldn't forget Harry's piercing green eyes that he had gotten used to on his kitten, but they were even more vibrant now. Tanned skin covered a well toned body, which now supported a long black tail. He was a little on the skinny side, but not in a bad way, he had filled out quite nicely from when he had first met in his first year. And looking lower, Tom could barely suppress a moan as he spied Harry's semi-erection and smooth pale thighs. He couldn't help but want to slide his hands over the smooth skin and make Harry scream in ecstasy.

Harry noticed Tom starring at him with…was that lust? Harry didn't dare dwell on it and tried to cover himself again. Tom strode forward quickly and grasped his wrists and pulled them away again. "T-Tom?"

-**Beautiful**- Tom whispered in the language that only the two of them could understand.

Harry's eyes widened as he was pushed back on the bed with his arms pinned down above him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Tom muttered, releasing his arms and sliding his hand up a thigh.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Harry asked, his breathing hitching as the hand went higher.

"Hmmm. I wonder. I seem to be acting on impulse instead of thinking things through lately."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yes. It is extremely…unlike me." Tom said huskily.

Harry's eyes dilated in pleasure as the hand rose even higher. It was extremely close to where he wanted it to be, but he couldn't rush anything if he wanted to destroy the moment. Not that he could in his current situation. He looked up into dark crimson eyes and licked his lips. Catching that action Tom lent forward.

_Oh God! He's going to kiss me!_ Harry thought frantically, before all thoughts flew out of his mind as their lips met.

At the same time Tom kept thinking, _What the hell am I doing?! I shouldn't be doing this._ But he couldn't seem to stop, and he didn't hear Harry complaining. So he continued his exploration of Harry's body and mouth.

Harry lifted his arms and wrapped them around Tom's neck and pulled him closer. Then opened his mouth for Tom's probing tongue. As soon as it opened Tom devoured the hot cavern greedily. Exploring every nook and cranny that was opened to him and coaxing Harry's hesitant tongue to a duel.

As the kiss raged on, Tom's hand found its destination and wrapped around Harry's cock. Harry moaned and thrust his hips upward as Tom's hand started stroking him into a full erection. Harry's tail was flicking side to side erratically in pleasure and unable to help it, Harry started purring.

Tom pulled his mouth away and chuckled **–Issss my kitten feeling good?-**

**-Yessss-** Harry purred.

**-I'll make you feel even better-** Tom hissed softly, thumbing the slit on Harry's penis and sucking on the side of Harry's neck, leaving his mark. Keeping his hand moving, Tom slid his other hand down Harry's thigh and to his entrance. Whispering a spell, Tom slid his slickened finger inside.

Harry gasped at the intrusion and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Nuh! T-Tom!"

"Shh. Relax," Tom whispered, inching his finger in deeper and slowing his other hand down. He didn't want Harry coming too soon.

Harry mewed in disappointment as the hand slowed down and wrapped his tail around the wrist with the finger inside of him. It sort of hurt, but not enough to be painful, just uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden a surge of pleasure shot down his spine and he cried out loudly.

Tom grinned in triumph, _Ha, found it._ He thought and nearly groaned at the expression on Harry's face. He wanted to see more, so he started moving both hands simultaneously.

"Hah, hah. T-Tom! Nuh!" Harry panted in pleasure.

**-Come for me Harry-** Tom hissed, pushing in a second finger and brushing that sweet spot inside of him.

"Ahhhh! Hah, hah!" Harry threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy and came all over Tom's hand.

**-Better?- **Tom asked sliding his fingers out of Harry and releasing his cock.

**-Much better-** Harry purred closing his eyes with a sigh. _I can't believe Tom just did that, not that I'm complaining._ A pair of lips met his and be obediently opened his mouth and let Tom ravish him.

Tom started pulling away, but Harry tightened his grip around Tom's neck. "No. More."

"Harry-"

"Please! I-I want you to touch me."

"I just did."

Harry shook his head. "Not like that. I-I want you inside of me."

"I don't think-" Tom stated, trying to hold back. He wanted so much to take Harry as his, but 1) he didn't want to hurt him. And 2) Tom didn't think Harry was ready.

"Tom please! Make love to me," Harry begged.

With that Tom's resolve broke and he had no choice but to comply.

* * *

**Now things are getting interesting. Stuff gets good in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is what everyone has been waiting for!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 8**

Tom kissed Harry again roughly, biting and licking the soft lips until they were bruised and swollen. With Harry's demand still fresh in his mind, Tom started to explore the willing body to the fullest extent. Leaving no place unlicked or bitten. Tom continued on to the soft skin of Harry's neck and lapped at the mark that he had left earlier, biting down on it until it shone a deep purple on the smooth neck, and then moved farther downward.

Harry moaned as Tom found the sensitive spot on his neck and sucked on it hard. Tom's mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once; touching and kissing spots that he didn't even know were so sensitive. It was killing him. He gripped Tom's shirt tightly and started unbuttoning it to reveal the pale skin beneath and pulled it off roughly. He slid his hands over the muscled chest and back, exploring the flawless skin. There wasn't a scratch on him, whereas Harry had plenty. It goes to show that the Dark Lord was untouchable_. Well, I'm touching him now_, Harry thought dryly with satisfaction, then went for the button on Tom's pants, wanting them off so he could see him. But Tom grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Patience, kitten." Tom said with a chuckle.

Harry growled in annoyance and flattened his ears on his head. "I can't wait anymore and you keep torturing me." He shuttered to prove his point as Tom's hand trailed slowly down his side.

"It's what I do," Tom said and took a nipple into his mouth. Harry gasped and arched his back as the tongue whirled around the sensitive nub and he tugged at his pinned arms hopelessly wanting to touch anything that was Tom, but he wouldn't let his arms go. Harry mewed in pleasure and gave his arms one last tug before laying back and letting Tom do what he wanted.

Tom smirked and moved onto the other dejected nipple and listened to Harry gasp. That was what he wanted, Harry's total submission. He didn't have it yet, Harry had only given up for now, but he would have it. Tom let go of the now hardened nipple and continued to move down, kissing and sucking the soft skin.

Harry made to pull his arms down as Tom let them go, but they wouldn't move. Harry gasped as he felt Tom's tongue in his belly button and shuttered. "T-This isn't fair!" Harry managed to get out; tugging fruitlessly at his spell bound arms.

"I don't play fair," Tom said with a smirk as he slid his hands down his thighs, spreading them slightly to reveal his prize. Harry stood taunt and erect and still glistening from his earlier orgasm and new drops of pre-cum. Tom breathed on it and it twitched in anticipation.

Harry growled in frustration and looked down to glare at Tom. _Oh God, he's not!_ He thought frantically. Tom lowered his head. _He is! Oh God. Ohhhhh!_ Harry moaned loudly as Tom's hot mouth surrounded him. He arched his back and wrapped his tail around Tom's neck, urging him to continue.

Tom got the hint and started to suck his way down Harry's cock. Sliding his tongue around the base, he traced the thick vein underneath, and brought it up to lick the slit tasting the pre-cum that had dribbled out. Then slid his hand up Harry's thigh and to his sack and caressed them softly.

"Ah hah hah! Tom, Ngh! I-I'm-"

Tom glanced up at Harry's face, shinned in sweat and shrewd up in pleasure. He let Harry slide out of his mouth and made his way back up his body, placing little kisses here and there.

"No!" Harry whined, "More!"

"I don't want you to come to soon," Tom whispered. "I just started with you."

Harry whimpered and tugged at his arms hopelessly. "Let me go."

"Not just yet, kitten," Tom said.

"This isn't fair."

"I already told you. I." A kiss "Don't." Another kiss "Play." And another kiss "Fair." Tom whispered and playfully bit Harry's cat ear.

Harry leaned upward and licked Tom's chin, for that was all that he could do. Tom swooped down and took that tongue into his mouth and Harry purred in delight and trailed his tail down Tom's bare back and wrapped it around his leg. Tom shivered as he felt fur rub down his spine. He gently coaxed Harry's legs to spread and placed himself between them. Slickening his fingers, he slid two fingers into Harry's loosened hole and started to stretch him.

Harry winced, _Okay, that hurt_, he thought and bit his lip to try and ignore the pain. Tom slid his fingers in further moving them around to stretch the hole further so he would fit inside, then slid in a third. Harry whimpered softly before shutting his mouth quickly. Hoping Tom didn't hear it, he didn't want him to stop.

Tom looked up and stopped his fingers as he saw the pain in Harry's face, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Harry lied not looking at him.

"Harry…" Tom tilted his head to the side to look at Harry's face. "Don't be afraid to tell me. I'll stop if it hurts. Okay?" Harry nodded. "Now. Does it hurt?"

"A-A little bit," Harry whispered.

Tom nodded and started moving his fingers again, but a lot slower this time. "There was that so hard?"

Harry blushed, "No. I-I thought you were going to stop."

**-Can't sssstop-** Tom muttered. And it was true; there was no way he could stop now. Not after seeing Harry laid out before him, naked and shivering in pleasure.

Once Harry was loosened enough he slid his fingers out and released the spell holding Harry's arms. As soon as the spell was gone, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was rough and full of passion and lust. Their tongues collided violently, each of them battling for dominance. Harry eventually gave up and let Tom devour his mouth while his hands ran down his back and to his pants. Tom grabbed his wrist and gave it a little squeeze to let him know who was still in charge and in response Harry let his body go slack, giving Tom his total submission. Tom smirked into the kiss and released Harry's wrist.

Harry eagerly unbuttoned Tom's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Harry broke off the kiss to breathe and looked down to see him.

Tom watched Harry's eyes widen and blush. "Something wrong Harry?" he asked softly, kissing his neck.

"N-No," Harry gulped. _No? Are you kidding me? He's huge! _And indeed it was. Tom's erection stood proud and tall like the man himself; it was long and thick, but even more so because he was hard and Harry knew where it was going to go. He shivered in anticipation and lifted his head to look shyly back at Tom, who was watching him. Harry lifted his arms and brought Tom's head down for another kiss as his tail trailed over Tom's hip and wrapped around his cock. Harry heard Tom's intake of breath and took that as a good sign as he gently stroked the tip with his fur.

Tom growled in his throat, "Careful kitten," Tom said in warning. The soft fur against him was driving him crazy and he could barely hold onto his self-control. "I won't be responsible for what I do if I lose control."

Harry licked his cheek and whispered, "Then hurry up and take me."

Tom growled low in his throat and Harry only looked at him innocently, while his tail did wicked things to his cock. He reached down and uncoiled the tail from around him and spread Harry's legs wider for him. He reached over for a pillow and slid it under Harry's hips to raise him slightly. Tom kissed him gently as he slickened his hardened arousal.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. "I'm ready. **-Make me yourssss-**" he whispered, laying his ears back in submission.

Tom kissed Harry again on the lips, on his forehead and on the side of his neck as he gently bent his legs back so the opening was revealed to him. **–Your beautiful-** Tom hissed sliding a finger into his hole teasingly then quickly pulling it out before slowly sliding himself inside.

Harry gasped in pain as he was penetrated and stretched farther than the fingers had done and tightened his grip around Tom's neck. "I-It hurts," he whimpered.

"I know," Tom panted, "Give it a minute." Tom felt Harry quivering underneath him and started caressing his thighs as he continued to burry himself inside the tight, hot heat that was Harry.

–**You're ssssso tight! –** Tom hissed.

"S-Sorry," Harry offered in confusion, flattening his ears.

Tom bit one of them, "No need to be sorry. It feels good."

"D-Does it?" Harry asked and groaned slightly as the pain started to ebb away to leave behind the pleasure.

**-Yessss. You're sssso painfully tight around my cock-**

Harry shivered at Tom's words spoken in parseltongue. Then he arched his back suddenly as that spot was hit deep within him and groaned loudly. Tom continued to press against it until his length was fully sheathed in Harry's warm body. Harry wiggled his hips and mewed, wrapping his tail around Tom's thigh, urging him to move.

"Patience Harry," Tom whispered waiting for Harry's body to adjust to him.

"I have no patience today," Harry panted, slightly wrapping his legs around him so they hung over Tom's hips.

"I can see that. But incidentally. Neither do I," Tom said lustfully and pulled out of him and pushed back in, hard.

"Aaahhhhh!" Harry keened loudly as Tom hit his sweet spot dead on and arched his hips for more. "T-Tom! Do it again!"

Tom chuckled, but complied. Sliding back out and thrusting himself back in. Tom continued this steady pace and listened to Harry's heavy panting combined with his own. Several thoughts flew through Tom's mind a mile a minute, most centering around how hot and tight Harry was. Others were asking him why the hell he was doing this, but he pushed them away. There was no way he would be able to kill him after this. The other was that he couldn't believe that he had Harry Potter underneath him. Yet, here he was, covered in sweat and moaning in pleasure as Tom repeatedly thrust in and out of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice.

"T-Tom. Harder." Harry panted.

Tom pulled out all the way before slamming back in. Harry's eyes flew open and he threw his head back and cried out. "Hard enough for you," Tom growled as he continued to slam in repeatedly.

**-Yessss-** Harry purred, his eyes dilated with pleasure**. –I want more-**

Tom moaned softly at the expression on his face and he continued on with the new pace. Thrusting in and out of him and grinding their hips together to create friction, which caused both of them to cry out in pleasure.

Harry was in heaven. Never had he felt this good. Tom was big and thick inside of him, filling him up completely. He felt so full and complete, like a part of him was missing and he finally found it. Pleasure kept racking his body making him groan wantonly. He kept arching his hips for more. He couldn't get enough and kept asking for Tom to go faster, and Tom eagerly obliged. He knew that he wasn't the only one receiving the mind numbing pleasure. Looking up into Tom's face, Harry could see the pleasure in Tom's eyes and the expression on his face. His red eyes were softly glowing a blood red and he had an expression of intense concentration and lust. He never thought Tom could be so expressive; he had only known Voldemort to have a stone cold mask.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck tightly, clinging to him to get as close as possible to Tom as his body moved with each thrust into him. Tom slid his hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him up for a deep passionate kiss. He plunged his tongue into the hot cavern roughly and Harry willingly opened his mouth wider. Harry moaned as his mouth was assaulted and the thrusts got even rougher.

"Ngh! Tom!" Harry panted pulling his mouth away and arching his back as Tom thrust particularly hard and gripped Tom's shoulders as he felt tightening in his groin.

Tom hissed in pain as he felt Harry's nails, sharper than they were supposed to be, dig into his shoulders. But it only seemed to heighten the pleasure. Harry kept panting his name over and over again, and it drove him crazy. He slid his hand up Harry's thigh and wrapped it around Harry's weeping cock.

Harry gasped as Tom started stroking him slowly. "T-Tom! I-I'm…I'm going to-to…"

**-Come for me Harry-** Tom hissed in Harry's ear, thrusting wildly in and out of the tight heat, all self-control lost. **–Only for me-**

**-For you-** Harry panted heavily **-Only for you!-** "Ahhhhhh!" Harry screamed and arched his back in ecstasy and came hard, splattering all over his chest and dripping down Tom's hand.

The walls that surrounded Tom's cock clamped down viciously as Harry came and Tom cried out. He gripped Harry's hips and surged forward hard and came, spilling his essence deep within Harry's warm body. He moaned loudly as he was milked of every last drop and finally shuttered and dropped down on top of Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Tom's neck and held him close as they both tried to catch their breath. His tail was still wrapped around Tom's thigh and the end was wagging, showing Harry's happiness and pleasure.

After a while Tom lifted his head and looked down at Harry. His ears were laid back on his head, eyes closed and he could feel his tail wagging between his legs. It took him a minute to realize that Harry was purring too. He smiled softly and nuzzled Harry's neck and Harry nuzzled back. "It's too late, there's no going back now." Tom whispered. Harry's ears went up in silent question. **–Your mine now and I'm never letting you go-**

Harry smiled and purred loudly **–Okay-**

Tom chuckled and kissed the top of his head, then gently pulled himself out of him and settled down beside Harry. Harry mewed in protest and curled himself into Tom. "You sure you're okay with that?" Tom asked.

"Uh huh," Harry said snuggling into Tom.

"Good," Tom said and wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him closer.

Harry sighed in content. Then after a few minutes he lowered his ears and looked up. "Tom?"

"Yes love."

Harry bit his lip in nervousness, butterflies filled his stomach and he struggled to speak. Tom looked down. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, there was nothing wrong; everything was absolutely perfect. Only one thing would make it even better. He took a deep breath and looked up into Tom's eyes. "I-I love you."

Tom leaned back in shock and searched his face. The love there shining in Harry's eyes was impossible to miss. He smiled, "Me too."

Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Tom to feel it too or say it, he just wanted Tom to know how he felt, rejection was the only thing he had to worry about. But he didn't have to because Tom felt the same. Even though he didn't say it exactly, looking into Tom's eyes, he saw that it was true. Tom loved him. Happiness swelled up inside of Harry and he snuggled even deeper into Tom's arms. Everything was perfect.

And so began his new life with Tom.

* * *

**Don't go anywhere, this story is only the beginning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now the action starts!**

**Also, I wanted to say I'm sorry to those of you who have read this before. I know I am currently spamming your inboxes with my updates, but I have no control over it. The only thing I can think of it to take me off of your favorites or something, but I'm not sure you want to do that. Just bare with it until I get all the chapters out. Then I'm done. I just hope it doesn't get taken down again. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 9**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. His most prized student, one which he considered as his own grandson, was missing. It wasn't like the usual times when Harry disappeared. Albus always knew where he was during those times and had some fraction of knowledge of what Harry was doing, and he almost always had his friends with him. But not this time. Harry had been gone for over a month now and no one had seen head or tail of him. And he meant that quite literally.

A month ago the Potion's Master had come in, as sour as always, leading a very confused looking Draco Malfoy. Draco claimed that he had walked into the Potions classroom while Harry had detention and that he had screwed up his potion and turned himself into a cat. Then he had disappeared, just like that and that he had nothing to do with it. Albus had of course, seen right through the young Slytherin and knew that he had lied and had a hand in Harry's new predicament.

But that didn't matter. What did matter was that there was a lost black kitten out there somewhere, probably frightened out of his mind. He had the Order out looking for him, but it was kind of hard to find something so small, and they had no leads. Albus must have looked at dozens of black cats, none of them Harry. There was no trace of him anywhere. He had just…vanished. Only thing was how? You couldn't apperate or disapperate at Hogwarts, he should know as he was the headmaster, so how did Harry get out? Where was he now?

Albus sighed and rubbed his forehead, and then looked out the window to the many students out roaming the grounds, oblivious to what was going on, _So many questions yet no answers_, he thought. His worry was that Voldemort would find out and take advantage of this. There was no doubt about that, having Harry out there on his own without his protection was a perfect opportunity to finally finish what he has been set out to do. Albus shuttered at the thought. No. They must find Harry first. He was their only hope to win this war.

But it seemed that the Dark Lord had been busy lately planning a raid and a big one at that. It was timely yet unfortunate, mainly because it distracted him while they tried to find Harry, but it would be a disaster if they let it go. Severus had been called unexpectedly and had rushed off to his 'master.' All Albus had to do was wait to see what Tom was planning that needed Severus' corporation, and intercept it.

The bad thing about waiting during a bad situation was that you keep visualizing even worse scenarios. Albus was in the middle of watching a terrified black kitten running across a muggle road with oncoming traffic when the door burst open. He jumped slightly, then composed himself and greeted a slightly out of breath Severus Snape.

He smiled brightly. "Ah Severus. How did it go?"

"The Dark Lord has Potter!"

xxx

2 hours later, after a hasty explanation from Severus, Albus called an emergency Order meeting. Now he waited at the head of the large kitchen table at Number12 Grimmauld Place for everyone to arrive. When they did, he called for silence.

"I am sorry to have to pull you away from your busy schedules so suddenly, but we have found Harry's location."

Loud murmuring of relief and confusion ran around the room. If they found him, why wasn't he here?

"Where is he Albus?" Remus Lupin asked, worry evident in the werewolf's face.

Albus paused and saw that every face was turned toward his. "In the home of Lord Voldemort," he said at last. A collective gasp arose from everyone and people started to voice their questions.

"How did he end up there?"

"Is he alright?"

"How are we going to get him out?"

"Does You-Know-Who know?"

Albus put his hand up for silence and the room gradually went quiet. "Now. I do not know how he got there, but he is. From what Severus told me Harry was fine." A sigh of relief went through the room.

"How do you know it was him?" Molly Weasley asked.

"The Dark Lord called me earlier," Severus said softly, drawing everyone's attention, "Potter was sitting in his lap."

"But how-"

"Black cat, green eyes. Plus he recognized me. It was him. He actually seemed quite content there." Severus said flatly.

"How can he be content!" Remus shouted, unable to keep his anger in check.

"He was purring!" Severus sneered.

Remus opened his mouth to retort. "Remus. Severus," Albus warned softly and Remus closed his mouth and turned away. "I know you are worried, Remus. But you need to remain calm. Fighting will get us no where to help Harry."

Remus nodded. "Does Voldemort know that that's Harry?"

Albus looked to Severus. "It didn't seem like it." Severus answered. "But he does know that Potter is missing."

"How?" Someone asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Severus said.

"His son must have told him what happened, who in turn told You-Know-Who." Kingsley said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does he know Harry's a cat?"

"If he did. The Dark Lord didn't say anything. If he doesn't, he hasn't put two and two together yet, but it's only a matter of time." Severus stated. "The Dark Lord is currently looking for Potter himself."

"We have to get him out of there," Molly cried, "Before HE finds out."

"I know Molly," Albus said calmly. "Now Severus. Is there a way to get into Riddle Manor undetected?"

Severus thought for a minute. "I do not think so. The Dark Lord has his home heavily warded. He would know instantly if someone broke in."

"I thought so," Albus murmured stroking his beard.

"If I might headmaster," Severus said slowly. "Is someone were to go, that the Dark Lord deems trustworthy…" he trailed off, watching everyone in the room.

Albus' eyes started twinkling, "Severus. Are you offering to go rescue Harry?"

"Oh Severus! You would do that?" Molly asked, eyes glistening with tears.

Severus sneered. "I am the only one that can get in and out without causing suspicion."

"But you'll do it?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Obviously." Severus stated flatly folding his arms. "It's not that I care about the brat, he is the only one who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord."

Albus smiled, "Then it's settled. Severus will bring Harry back home to us."

Severus nodded. "It won't be easy. I'll have to watch the movements of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters carefully in order to get in and out safely."

"Try not to get caught. We still need you," Albus said looking over his half-moon spectacles at him.

"I won't. It shouldn't be that hard. Finding him will be the problem." Severus said in thought. "I got the impression that the Dark Lord keeps Potter close at all times."

"Why?" Someone asked, "Why would he keep such a small thing as a cat close to him?"

"I do not know," Albus said thoughtfully. _That is the question isn't it Tom? Why? _

"Comfort?" Someone offered.

Everyone snorted. "Very unlikely."

"Maybe just for company?"

"Possible," Albus said, and then turned to Severus as he got up to leave. "Prepare yourself and good luck."

He nodded and left with a swish of his cloak.

* * *

**This spells trouble...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 10**

Severus Snape couldn't believe he was doing this. Even after a month of planning and watching Death Eater movements from afar, and eradicating a perfect plan. He still couldn't believe it. _Why the hell am I putting my life in danger to rescue the brat?_ Severus thought disgustingly looking around the corner of the corridor inside the house of Riddle. _Why not let someone else do it? But no. I had to open my stupid mouth._

He waited for 2 minutes then quickly walked down the corridor then hid himself again. He had been able to get into the Manor without a problem; as long as you had a Dark Mark you were let in. He just hoped the Dark Lord didn't notice his presence through the charms around him. _Now the Death Eater on duty would be walking by…Ah. There he is._ Severus thought as the big, burly man walked by and out of sight and Severus quickly walked in the opposite direction.

After 15 minutes of stealth fully going down corridors and avoiding Death Eaters, Severus finally got to the staircase going up to the second floor. He paused to think. _Where would Potter be? The Dark Lords office or his bedroom?_ Snape shuttered to think of having to sneak into the Dark Lord's personal chambers. No one was allowed in there. But he would if necessary. _Cats would be napping around this time right?_ Severus thought casting a quick _Tempus_ and it read 12:37. _Yes. So he would be sleeping in the bedroom_, he concluded. He squared his shoulders and continued up the stairs quietly.

_The Dark Lord can't have a cat with him all the time. _Right now he knew that Lord Voldemort was very busy preparing for an important meeting with the werewolves next week and was not to be disturbed, now was the perfect time to act.

He quickly walked down the corridor and turned down another. He froze in the middle of the hallway. Someone was coming. He looked around frantically for somewhere to hide as the footsteps came closer. He pulled open a door to his right and slid in, closing the door, but leaving it open a crack. Severus took in his surroundings and saw that he was in an unused bedroom with disinterest, and turned back to the door to listen. The footsteps were light but close and there was…humming? _Why would someone be humming? Especially in a place like this_, Severus thought and looked around the edge of the door, gripping his wand tight. His eyes widened and he pulled in a sharp intake of breath in surprise.

xxx

Harry was lying back on the couch in Tom's office watching him work and reading a book he had pulled from Tom's bookcase. He watched Tom with a smile, his tail wagging in the air as he watched him concentrate.

Tom made a lot of faces when he was working. Confusion, anger, weariness, triumph. They all slid across his face like it would anyone else, which was why it amazed him that the Dark Lord could be so expressive.

Harry sat up slightly as he saw Tom frown and start flipping through various stacks of papers. "What's wrong?"

"I think I forgot something up in our bedroom."

Harry wagged his tail in delight. Ever since their first night together Tom had started referring his bedroom as 'their' bedroom. A couple reference. It pleased him to no end. "What was it?" he asked.

"It's a pile of papers with names and plans on it that is on my desk. I don't know how I missed it. It's a big pile." Tom muttered.

"I'll get it!" Harry announced, jumping at the chance to be useful.

Tom looked up and smiled, "Would you?"

"Yup! I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"On your desk, right?" he asked, heading out the door.

"Yes. You can't miss it."

"Okay," he said and took off down the hall, wagging his tail as he went. He yawned widely; _It's almost nap time. I better hurry._ Harry thought and quickened his pace slightly as he looked around at his new home and reflected over the last two months.

The only conclusion he could come up with was that Harry was unmistakably, unbearably happy. He loved Tom and Tom loved him, everything was perfect. The past month had been wonderful. Every night Tom made love to him and he was able to curl up tight in his arms and go to sleep. Then wake up in the morning and see Tom's face with his strong arms wrapped around him. What a way to start the day.

Then they would take a bath together to get rid of the remains of the night before. Despite being human, he was still part cat and he hated being wet, unless he absolutely had to. But baths with Tom were highly enjoyable. After their bath they would dry each other off and get dressed. And Tom would clean the inside of his cat ears with utmost care, always leaving Harry a big mass of purring goo in his arms. Then they would start the day.

Breakfast first, then he would help Tom whatever way he could when he did his paper work, then lunch, nap time, play time with Tom, then dinner, sometimes more work or they would watch TV and lay around for a while, then bedtime. Yup life was good.

In the beginning he would only be confined to stay in Tom's room or his office. Only to be let out if the Death Eaters were not here. And if they were and they came into Tom's office, Harry would transform into his kitty form, as Harry learned that that was his Animagus form was, and hide.

He had been disappointed at first of his form, wanting it to be more frightening or at least bigger, but Tom had been overjoyed to have his little kitten back, so it wasn't so bad. And he could play with Tom in this form; he was a bit big for his yarn ball now so it was easier. But he saw that Tom liked his human form better, so he stayed that way. Once he asked why he liked his human form better when he could have his kitten and Tom replied with "More to look at," which resulted in a full blown snogging session.

Harry grinned to himself and went into their bedroom, grabbed the papers Tom wanted and hugged them to his chest as he made his way out again. He swung his tail back and forth as he walked and started humming as he thought about Tom, always in the front of his mind. He smiled dreamily as he remembered last night.

Surprisingly Tom could be very romantic. Dinner out on the balcony, candles, wine, then sex. Oh yes. And lots of it. He giggled slightly. Harry had been more than a little tipsy last night and he had accused Tom of getting him drunk. But Tom had denied such a thing and had taken him to bed. He hugged the papers tighter and quickened his pace, eager to see Tom.

Halfway down the hallway, he paused, his ears picking up a noise ahead of him. He shrugged and continued walking_. Probably a Death Eater_, Harry thought dismissively.

Yes, the Death Eaters knew of him now. He had been in the kitchen getting a glass of milk when a whole group of them walked in. It had been too late to hide and they saw him. He had been on the floor under the Cruciatus in less than 2 seconds by Bellatrix Lestrange, who still had scratches on her face from their last encounter. She figured it out along with the others that the little kitten the Dark Lord had been carrying around had been none other than Harry Potter.

They had each been eager to bring him to Voldemort, but they didn't get a chance to as Tom ran in hearing his screams and put them all under the Cruciatus and pulled Harry's trembling form close to him. They had been dumbstruck by the action, especially Bellatrix. But Tom didn't give an explanation, just said that he wanted all the Death Eaters down in the throne room in 10 minutes and left them standing there to take him to their room.

Harry didn't know exactly what happened in that meeting, but Tom had said to them that, yes Harry Potter was now living with him, that Harry was **HIS** and no one was to touch him, less they want to be punished. And there had been a round of Crucio to prove his point. So Harry was free to roam around the house with no problem.

He was actually able to get along with a few of them. Bellatrix was a whole different story. She was down right livid, so she just avoided him and him her.

He continued to walk forward when he heard a door open behind him. He started to turn around when a hand clamped down over his mouth and another wrapping around his waist pulling him back against a hard chest. He let go of the papers and they fluttered to the floor scattering everywhere, and he tried to pull the hand away from his mouth to scream as he struggled against his captor.

Severus hissed in pain as the cat boy bit his hand and tightened his grip. "Calm down Potter!"

Harry stilled. He knew that voice. He turned his head slightly and looked back into the dark eyes of his Potions professor. His eyes widened and Snape let him go and he turned fully around. "Snape?" Harry hissed looking around, "What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately. I am here to rescue you," he sneered.

"Why?"

Snape scoffed softly and folded his arms. "Think Potter. You're in the Dark Lord's home. The Order has been looking all over for you. I am here to take you back."

Harry lowered his ears in shame, he hadn't even given a thought about the Order, but he already knew his choice. "I don't want to go back," he said softly backing up slightly.

Snape's eyes widened dramatically and his arms dropped to his sides. "What?"

"I don't want to go," he repeated backing up further.

_Is he crazy?_ Snape thought narrowing his eyes. _The Dark Lord must have done something to him, _Severus looked around the area spotting the papers. The word 'errands' ran through his mind, but he didn't think Potter would be running errands for the Dark Lord. Never mind that, just seeing him alive and human was enough to bring questions to him. He shook his head, "Why don't you want to go back?" he asked taking a step forward.

"I just don't. I like it here."

"Don't be stupid. Potter. You don't like it here."

"Yes I do!" Harry shouted and started to turn to run to Tom. But Snape grabbed him again. "Let me go!"

"No. You're going back to the Order. And keep it down," Snape hissed.

"No! I don't want to go back," Harry shouted struggling violently "You can't make me. You can't. TOM!" he screamed.

Snape clamped his hand over Potter's mouth "You're crazy. The Dark Lord will kill you."

_No he won't. He loves me_, Harry thought still struggling.

"Stop struggling. Just come quietly," Snape hissed looking around hoping no one could hear them.

Harry got his mouth free and said, "No. Let me go. I don't want to go back. TOM! T-"

Snape slapped his hand over his mouth again "Fine. Have it your way."

Harry felt something jab him in the back and a whispered word. And he knew no more.

xxx

Tom, back in his office, tapped his fingers on his desk and looked at the clock for the third time in 2 minutes. Something was wrong, he knew it. Harry had been gone for 10 minutes. It didn't take very long to walk up stairs, get his papers, and walk back down. He thought maybe he got caught up in something and gave more time. Now he was just worried.

Tom got up and left his office. He stopped in the kitchen to see if Harry was in there. Sometimes he stopped in there to get a glass of milk, but he wasn't there. He head up to the stairs and went down the corridor and turned onto the other. He stopped dead as he spotted the papers scattered all over the floor.

"Harry?" Tom called out hesitantly, his heart beating rather quickly. Nothing. He continued walking, stepping over the papers and down to their bedroom. Opening the door he saw that Harry wasn't there. He quickly walked in the room "Harry," he called out again, flinging the door open to the bathroom. Not there. "This isn't funny."

He left the room and started opening and closing doors looking for him. His movements frantic and erratic as he looked around the house. The library, kitchen, the playroom (as Harry called it), this office, and their bedroom again. Still nothing.

His Death Eaters were getting curious and a little nervous as to why their Lord was running around the house with worry written on his face. Usually if something went wrong one of them got punished.

But after looking everywhere he could possibly look, he came to a frightening conclusion.

Harry was gone.

* * *

**Oh no! Harry's been taken. What will Tom do?**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is the next chapter. There is a surprise at the end. To those of you who know, don't spoil it!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 11**

As Harry slowly came back to consciousness, he heard people talking around him.

"…happened to him?"

"…know…Found him…"

"…right?"

The more he came awake the more the words made sense. They were talking about him that was for sure. _Where am I?_ Harry thought. He moved his head slightly. _I'm lying down on a bed and it smells like disinfectant. I know that smell. But where…_

"Why is he like this? What's with the-the ears!"

"My guess is either the potion wore off or someone made a cure that left him like this."

"Why did you stun him?"

"I had to," someone sneered, "he didn't want to leave."

_I know that voice_, Harry thought.

"What! Why would he want to stay there with-with that monster."

_I know that voice too. What is Remus doing here?_ He thought in confusion. _And did they say monster? What monster? Doesn't matter, Tom will protect me. Wait, Tom! Where is Tom?_ Harry blinked his eyes against the sun streaming into his eyes and lifted his hand to block it.

"He's awake!" a woman's voice said and then spoke right next to him. "Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

Harry peered up at her with one eye. "Madame Pomfrey?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes dear. You're at Hogwarts. You're safe now."

"Safe?" Harry asked. Then everything came back to him. Going for Tom's papers, being attacked by Snape…

He shot up in bed looking around frantically and the people around him jumped back in surprise. "Where am I? Where's Tom?"

Madame Pomfrey pushed him back down against the pillows. "It's alright now Harry. You don't need to worry. And I told you that you're at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? No! That's not right. I'm supposed to be at Riddle Manor. I want to go back!"

"Harry," Remus said stepping forward, "Surely you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! I want to go back. I want my Tom!" Harry wailed flattening his ears and coiling his tail around him.

"You do know who Tom is right? He's Voldemort," Remus reasoned, "You hate him."

"I know that, but I don't care. I love him!" Harry shouted and struggled out of bed.

Everyone gasped and stood still in shock. So Harry made a dash for the door, but Snape caught his arm.

"Let go of me!" Harry snapped.

"Potter you're obviously delusional."

"I am not. I love him, I love him, I love him!" he screamed, "I want to go back!"

"Potter-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm going back."

"You will not. I did not just risk my life to save you only for you to get captured again," Snape hissed, but looked slightly unnerved.

"That's your fault. I didn't ask to be saved. I was fine," Harry shouted still struggling, even using his claws to dig into Snape's arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Harry. You need to calm down," Remus said soothingly, trying to get over his shock.

"No I will not be calm. You took me from Tom."

"Harry. Please be reasonable."

"No! No, I want to go back!"

Why couldn't they understand? Harry was in love and they took him away. No doubt Tom was panicking right now with worry. He had to get back. He started to pull and tug at his arm again only to have a wand pointed at his face. And everything went black again.

xxx

Remus jumped forward and caught Harry as he fell. "Was that really necessary, Severus?"

"Of course it was," Snape said healing his arm and putting his wand away, "he was trying to go back to the Dark Lord. Potter is obviously not in his right state of mind."

"Yes well. We will find out what is wrong with him and set him right. Put him here," Madame Pomfrey said gesturing to the bed.

Remus set Harry down gently and moved his hair away from his face. He hesitantly reached out and touched a fuzzy ear and it flicked away from him on its own. Remus sighed in confusion and joined back in the conversation.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. You-know-who probably did something to make Harry believe he belonged to him."

"A Confundus Charm probably."

"We'll have to wait to see."

They each turned as the double doors opened to reveal the headmaster.

"Is he here?" he immediately asked. "Is he safe?"

"Yes Albus. He's here," Madame Pomfrey said gesturing to the bed that Harry was lying on.

Albus gave a sigh of relief, "Severus?"

Snape stepped forward. "I had no problems getting in and no one noticed my presence. But coming out was a bit harder. Potter…did not want to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I found him walking around the Dark Lords house perfectly healthy and he refused to leave. I…had to use force."

"I see. And he wasn't harmed?"

"Nothing that I could see. He was just walking down the hallway like he did it everyday even with Death Eaters swarming everywhere."

"That is most unusual."

"Albus. He claimed that he was in love with Voldemort," Remus said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, "In love?"

"That's what he said."

"Oh dear. Well that is certainly something we must look into."

"But how?" Remus asked, "After everything Voldemort has done to him, how can he be…how can he…" he trailed off.

"I do not know. But we will have to wait for Harry to wake up to know what truly happened."

They all nodded and waited.

xxx

When Harry woke up next, Dumbledore was sitting beside his bed, "Good Afternoon Harry."

"Professor?" he asked groggily.

"You gave us quite a scare, my boy. Are you alright?"

"Uh huh. I'm okay. What happened?"

"It seems that you became hysterical upon awakening and Professor Snape had to restrain you."

"I bet he enjoyed that," Harry muttered bitterly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes well, he did what was necessary."

Harry snorted under his breath and Dumbledore continued to smile and twinkle.

"It seems like you've changed some since the last I saw you." Dumbledore commented and resisted the urge to touch the new appendages.

"What? Oh," Harry wiggled his ears, "Yeah. I guess so."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and Harry slowly relaxed with his somewhat comforting presence despite what he knew what the headmaster wanted to know.

"Now Harry," he said becoming serious, "I want you to tell me what happened."

Harry looked up at him and sighed "Okay. Well…"

And so Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore everything. And he meant the complete truth. How Malfoy ruined his potion and turned into a cat, then appeared in Tom's bathroom. And everything that happened over there. Well almost everything, he left out the parts when they had mad passionate sex. But he did tell him that Tom and him were in love with each other.

During his story Professors McGonagall and Snape came in, including Madame Pomfrey and Remus.

"…and now I'm here." Harry finished.

"I see," Dumbledore said softly, "Well that is certainly a remarkable story."

"But its true," Harry insisted.

"I trust you my boy."

Harry signed in relief; at least one person did, maybe.

"So you were running errands?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I was getting something that Tom forgot in his room," Harry carefully said, "Then you came and attacked me," he accused.

"I did n-" Snape snarled but Dumbledore put up a hand to stop him.

"Is that all Harry?" the headmaster asked. And Harry nodded in affirmative.

"How do we turned him back to normal?" Remus asked.

"You can't," Harry said.

"I'll have to run a few tests first," Snape said ignoring him.

"Yes do that," Dumbledore said.

"I'll start immediately," Snape replied.

"Hey are you listening to me! I said you can't, Tom already tried."

"Well then we will try ourselves," Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry sighed and flattened his ears in frustration and wrapped his tail around himself, "Okay fine."

So both Madame Pomfrey and Snape proceeded to examine him.

xxx

After an hour of testing and poking and prodding, they were done and Harry was able to sleep for a couple of hours. When he woke up everyone was back in the room in front of his bed talking.

"I did all the necessary tests. It will take a while for the results," Madame Pomfrey was explaining.

"So you're done?" Harry spoke up and everyone turned to him.

"Yes for now," Madame Pomfrey said coming up to his side to make sure he was comfortable.

"So I can go back now?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Harry. You can not," Dumbledore said firmly.

"But you said you believed me!" Harry protested.

"I do. But whether or not it is Tom's doing remains to be seen."

Harry flattened his ears and looked away fuming. There goes his only ally.

"How can he want to go back?" McGonagall asked.

"It might be possible that Potter had his memory erased," Snape suggested.

"I'm right here you know," Harry said flatly crossing his arms. "And I did not have my memory erased or I would have no idea who you people are."

"He has a point there Severus," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Have you any idea how to reverse Harry's…predicament?"

"You can say it professor. I have ears."

"And a tail," Madame Pomfrey added.

"Yes and a tail. And I want to keep them. The better to express myself," he said coiling his tail up and flattening his ears with the right one flicked to the side to show his frustration.

"Even if Potter wanted to. It is irreversible."

"See told you."

Snape just glared at him and Harry glared back and started growling at him, which made Snape step back in surprise. Harry just smirked.

"Yes well. I suppose there is nothing we can do about that. So we must now wait for the results." Dumbledore said interrupting Harry's fun.

The results were not good either or else he wouldn't be here anymore. And he couldn't leave himself because of the constant surveillance around him. It was worse than 5th year. Madame Pomfrey concluded that Harry was fine and nothing was controlling him and she reconfirmed that Harry was stuck as a cat boy because of the potion and that someone, obviously Tom had made a cure for Harry but it was too late as it had mixed with his DNA, both of which he already knew. But what really took the cake was her tearful revelation that Harry had been 'raped' by the Dark Lord.

How dare they make assumptions! He had told them, after they found out, that he had been a more than willing participant, but they refused to believe him and continued to talk to him carefully like he was going to break down any moment. It drove him crazy! Especially when they badmouthed Tom right in front of him. It made him want to tear they're eyes out when they talked about how Tom had dared to take away Harry's innocence.

The only good thing about staying here was that he got to see his friends again. They at least listened to him and he almost cried for joy when they said they believed him.

"What?"

"We said. We believe you," Hermione said slowly.

Harry stared at them in shock, "Why?"

"We're your best mates, Harry. We know you better than anyone and we know when you're telling the truth," Ron said.

"So you believe me?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

He smiled, "You have no idea what that means to me."

"We have an idea," Hermione said looking at his tail which was wagging and reaching out to touch his ears to make him purr, a habit she had picked up since he arrived here.

"We're still a little unsure about You-know-who being different though. I mean, we believe you but…" Ron trailed off.

"You need to see to believe," Harry finished.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. You believing me is enough. But you'll see when he comes to get me."

"Okay. I guess we will," Hermione said, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Harry said "My stomach is a little upset though."

"Did you at least eat?"

He shook his head, "No. I couldn't keep it down." Which was true his stomach had been hurting and he had been throwing up all over the place since he got here. At first he thought it was separation anxiety, but now that he really thought about it, it was the same when he was staying with Tom, but he had thought nothing of it at the time.

"You should tell Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach ache."

"For two days?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Your immune system and everything is different now Harry. It could be something serious." Hermione said anxiously.

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay. I will."

And he did, if only to please his friends. So the next morning while Ron and Hermione were in class, he was back under Madame Pomfrey's wand. He sat completely still like a good little boy while she ran her tests, meanwhile thinking of how he could escape and get back to Tom.

The nurse gave a startled gasp snapping Harry out of his plans. He turned to look at her. "Madame Pomfrey?"

She didn't answer, she only started to cast spell after spell on him, her face becoming clouded with fear and sadness.

"I-Is there something wrong with me?" he asked fearfully.

She shook her head and put her hand over her heart and gave a deep choking breath, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What? What's wrong with me?" he asked becoming frightened.

"Mr. Potter…Harry. I'm afraid to say that-that you're pregnant."

Harry's mind completely stopped all together as he tried to process her words. "I'm what?" he asked hoarsely.

"You're pregnant, Harry. I'm sorry. I checked and rechecked and it all came out the same. You're carrying a child."

Harry felt so numb, he was pregnant, carry a baby. Tears gathered in his eyes and wrapped his arms around his middle, "How? I'm a guy."

"I'm guessing it has to do with your transformation. Enabling you to bare children."

He was pregnant? He swore he still had all his guy parts. But it still happened. "I'm pregnant," he whispered to himself and his tears welled up and spilt as he tightened his grip around himself.

He felt the nurse sit down beside him and pull him into a hug. "It's okay Harry, everything will be alright." She sobbed.

But Harry wasn't crying because he was sad, no he was absolutely thrilled that he was having a child, but not just any child, it was Tom's child. And Tom wasn't here to share this glorious news.

Now this was all the more reason to leave. His baby needed its father.

* * *

**Surprise! Harry's pregnant! How extraordinary! Next chapter, Tom learns where his kitten is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am running out of things to say up here, it was easier when I was just writing it, but all I'm doing is reposting...what should I say...I like chocolate!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 12**

Tom paced in front of his throne in the reception hall of his manor; his Death Eaters were gathered in front of him waiting nervously for him to speak and declare the punishment they knew was coming. For they had let Harry Potter, their master's lover, to be kidnapped. And Tom was furious.

How dare these incompetent fools allow it to happen. And right under their noses. He was even more furious with himself for not hearing anything and coming to Harry's aid when he most needed it. But he hadn't sensed anything.

After Tom had concluded that Harry was nowhere in the house, he had briefly entertained the thought that Harry had left on his own, but he immediately dismissed the thought. Harry had said that he loved him and Tom believed it, plus he would have run away already if that were true. But that would be disregarding the papers littering the hallway, which he didn't. No, Harry had been taken, and against his will. And whoever did erased their tracks well.

Tom had done a magical scan in the hallway and only came up with Harry's magical signature and that was it. But there was another one that Tom did not know; it was obviously covered up because there was magical residue from a silencing charm and a stunner. Which was why no one had heard anything and how Harry was taken away. When he found the person responsible for taking his Harry, he was going to pay.

Tom stopped his pacing and slowly turned to address his Death Eaters who had tensed up in fear. "How is it," he said slowly, "that _no one_ was able to detect a stranger in our midst?" he asked but no one answered.

"Maybe one of you let him in?" he pondered. This time the Death Eaters immediately protested.

"Never my lord."

"We would never do something like that."

"…never betray you."

"SILENCE!" Tom shouted. And they quieted again.

"If no one let them in why is it that no one saw Harry being taken away? Hmmm?" he paused, but no one answered again. "Avery!" he snapped suddenly.

A big Death Eater in the middle of the group snapped his head up immediately. "Y-Yes my lord?"

"You were on duty in that section of my manor where you not?"

Avery gulped and looked around at the other Death Eaters for help. He found none.

"Avery! Answer me!" Tom snarled.

"Y-yes my lord. I was."

"You were? Then why pray tell didn't you stop it?"

"I-I didn't see anything."

"You didn't see anything? You didn't see a foreigner come into the manor and walk right past you. You didn't see them take _my_ Harry and walk out again?"

Avery quivered in fear, "N-No my lord."

Tom's eyes glowed a deep red and he whipped out his wand, "Crucio!" he snarled and Avery started screaming and withering on the floor. After 3 seconds, he released it. "Peterson!" he then called out, his temper rising even more.

"Y-yes my lord," another death eater answered quivering in fear.

"You were in charge of guarding the entrance hall, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Did you see anything?"

"N-no my lord."

"And why not?" Tom asked his eyes glowing a deep red.

"I-I was watching my lord, but I d-didn't see anyone come in."

"You were standing in the only place anyone _can_ come in! How did you not see anything?" Tom shouted.

"I d-don't know my lord. Please forgive m-me."

Tom sent out a curse and a long slash appeared down the man's face, "I do not forgive disobedience," he hissed. Tom glared around the room. "Are you telling me that not one of you idiots saw anything!"

No one answered. Tom bared his teeth in anger and put the Cruciatus on every one in the room. He watched as all of them withered and screamed in front of him, but it gave him no satisfaction, his Harry was still missing.

He let the curse go after 2 minutes leaving them twitching on the floor. "Find him," he whispered, "Find him and bring him back to me. GO!" he shouted and the Death Eaters scrambled to full fill his order.

xxx

A week later found Tom at his desk in his office and Harry still absent from his side. He never would have guessed that not having Harry here with him would hurt so much, but it did. Harry had melted his hardened heart in just a few months allowing him to feel again. While the warmth and love he received and gave to Harry was wonderful, this new feeling of despair and loneliness was just too much to handle. Was this how it was before? How had he lived like this? He hated this feeling, it made him feel weak and he hated being weak. Which was why he needed Harry back.

Tom sighed and picked up the abandoned yarn ball, twisting it around in his hand. He was worried and tired and frustrated. He was worried because he didn't know who had Harry and what they were doing to him. Frustrated because his Death Eaters still didn't have a clue where he was. And he was bone tired because he hadn't been able to sleep at all without Harry curled up purring next to him.

All this waiting was driving him crazy. Torturing his followers didn't help to relieve any stress, but it did scare the shit out of them into not disobeying him. They had all been an edge; tip toeing around him, afraid that he or she would be the one that the Dark Lord would take his anger out on next. It was no secret to them that the Dark Lord cherished Potter and may even love him, even if that sounded absurd. All they knew was that having Potter around calmed the Dark Lord considerably as they were least likely to get punished very often. But now that he was gone…

Tom pressed the yarn ball against his forehead and kneaded his head with it. "Where are you Harry," he whispered brokenly. "I swear who ever took you from me is going to be sorry. After this I won't ever let you out of my sight."

Tom looked up when the door slammed open and one of his Death Eaters was framed in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes, his temper always so close to the surface these days, rose quickly.

"Nott…" he snarled.

"My lord." Nott said quickly, "We found him!"

Tom stood up and clutched the yarn ball tight. "Where?"

"Hogwarts."

xxx

Harry signed again for the 4th time in the past two minutes. He had been sitting here in the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione trying to think of ways to get out. But it was near impossible. He couldn't even send a letter to Tom; Dumbledore had caught him writing one and had taken it away. And any other letters after that too. So there was no way to let him know where he was. He had to get to Tom and tell him of the family they were going to have. One that Harry has always wanted and he knew Tom did too.

After finding out that he was pregnant, everyone had been a lot more careful around him. Like he was going to have a major breakdown or something. And the looks that they gave him! The pity and despair. Why couldn't they see that he was happy? He was having Tom's kitten, why wouldn't they let him leave? Everyone seemed to think that it was best to keep him here, especially after he violently flat out refused to get rid of his kitten by Madame Pomfrey.

At least Ron and Hermione had both supported him in his choice and agreed with Harry that his baby needed its father. Well, that was after he had calmed Hermione down. It went against all her morals that a guy was pregnant and even if this was the wizarding world, it just wasn't possible. But Ron had put in that when it came to Harry, anything was possible. That had calmed Hermione down somewhat much to Harry's displeasure, but he couldn't disagree with that. The impossible always seemed to happen around Harry.

So now they were trying to come up with ways just to get out of the hospital wing. Last time it hadn't worked. Harry had claimed, well not really claimed, that he was bored and needed to get out and walk around, so they had let him.

He was able to enjoy the wind in his hair, the blue sky, and talk to a few friends that were very surprised to see him including his new ears and tail. He had even thanked Malfoy for ruining his potion because then he never would have gotten to know Tom. That had made Malfoy speechless which was priceless, even more so because Harry found out that he had detention with Hagrid cleaning out the cages for whatever new pets he had found. It had been a glorious day, eventful day and after all of that his guards let their guard down he made a break for it.

It was pretty clear what had happened after that. He got caught and they didn't let him out anymore. They even put even more guards on duty when he had tried to sneak out the window and he had also stunned a few of them during another attempt. Each time was a failure.

Ron and Hermione played the part of the caring friends who tried to reason and plead with him to stop trying to escape. So they were allowed to stay with him without any suspicion. But most of the time he was in the hospital wing by himself while his friends went to class. Harry at least was able to have his schoolbooks and tried to catch up with his fellow peers even if he couldn't go to class himself.

"There has got to be a way," Ron argued.

"There is," Harry said gripping the hidden Marauder's Map. "There's just too many people guarding this place."

"And whose fault is that?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned at her, "You don't expect me to just lie still like a good little cat do you?"

"No. I don't," she thought for a minute. "Maybe we could distract them."

"Good idea, but how?" Rom asked.

"Well-" Hermione shut her mouth as the door opened.

"Not planning another escape over there Harry are you?" Dumbledore asked walking in.

Harry glared at him. As much as he admired and respected the headmaster, he hated him right now. He hadn't let Harry leave, and forced him to stay in this place.

Dumbledore sighed, "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'd be better it I was with Tom," he said bitterly. No matter how hard they tried to reason with him and sway him out of his feelings, nothing worked. And there was nothing wrong with him, so they had to accept that it was true. Harry was in love with the Dark Lord.

"We're keeping an eye on him, Professor." Hermione said firmly.

"Good. You keep doing that. Harry…" Harry turned away and looked out the window. Dumbledore sighed again and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you, my boy."

"My kitten needs its father," Harry said flatly, wrapping him arms and tail around his middle.

"I know Harry. But think of your child, what will Tom do to it."

"Tom wouldn't do anything to our kitten," Harry snapped, "He would love it just as much as I do." _How dare he claim that Tom turn it into a killer. A…a monster!_

"Harry-"

"No. You just don't understand. Tom loves me. You can't keep us apart. He'll come for me, you'll see."

"Harry-" Dumbledore tried to reason again, but he was interrupted, this time by the door.

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed rushing in, "Voldemort is attacking Hogsmeade!"

* * *

**Tom to the rescue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. Just 2 more to go! Also, I am addicted to Tumblr, I think I need help...**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 13**

Screaming could be heard for miles as the Death Eaters burned down buildings and attacked the citizens. Tom blasted another fool that had dared to challenge him and continued to walk forward into the small town of Hogsmeade.

"Remember. No killing until I say so. If you find Harry grab him and bring him to me."

The Death Eaters nodded and split up and began to forcibly remove all the people from their hiding place and rounding them up in one place.

Tom placed his wand up to his throat and cast a _Sonorus _"Attention Hogwarts," his voice boomed across the grounds, "This is the Dark Lord Voldemort speaking. You have something that you took from me and I want it back. If you don't bring Harry Potter to me in the next hour I will begin to kill these innocent people one by one and burn this town down along with them."

Tom whispered the counter charm and his voice returned to normal. He surveyed the crowd that was forming and looking at him fearfully. But he ignored them and looked up at the castle in the distance. The one that he had used to call home was now holding his one and only love hostage and he would not hesitate to knock it down if it meant getting Harry back.

But Tom knew that once Harry found out about the attack and his demand, he would come to him. All he had to do was wait and he would have his kitten back in his arms.

xxx

The moment the words left McGonagall's mouth Harry knew what to do. Tom had come for him and it was up to Harry to go to him. He looked to Ron and Hermione and they nodded. They were in.

"I will gather the Order," Dumbledore was saying as he turned to the door "Make sure the students stay in their common rooms." McGonagall nodded and rushed back out again the headmaster right behind her. He stopped at the door and looked at Harry seriously. "Do not leave here Harry," he said, "It is for your own safety," and swept out of the room.

The fur on Harry's tail bristled in annoyance; he couldn't order him around, he was going whether the headmaster liked it or not. He went to the door with Ron and Hermione right behind him and looked out. Students and teachers were running around trying to get to their common rooms while the teachers directed them.

"What are you three doing?" a voice came from behind them and they stiffened.

"We were trying to stop Harry from leaving," Hermione lied grabbing onto his shirt and pretending to pull him away from the door.

"Mr. Potter. You heard the headmaster. You are not to leave. Especially in your condition," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Dumbledore can't control me and I feel fine. I need to get to Tom and you can't stop me," He pulled his arm away from Hermione and whipped out his wand and pointed it at the nurse. "_Stupefy."_

Hermione gasped as Madame Pomfrey crumpled to the floor. "Harry!"

"Sorry guys but I'm not letting anyone get in my way."

Ron nodded and gulped at the meaning behind the words.

All three of them looked up as they heard Voldemort's voice echo around the school and his demand to return what was his. Harry's tail wagged in pleasure at what Tom was willing to go through to get him back.

"Well," Ron said, "I guess we go."

They nodded and left the hospital wing, they stunned the two guards that had stayed there to make sure he stayed where he was, then dodged the students and avoided the teachers as they went; Harry led the way to the secret passageway behind the one-eyed witch statue. They made it there in record time. They went through the passage way and up through the trap door in Honeydukes cellar then weaved their way around the aisles of candy to the door where people were screaming and running away from the men robed in black.

Harry mewed softly. _How am I going to find Tom in this?_ He looked around in each direction. _Tom where are you?_ All of a sudden he felt something shatter in his mind and an onslaught of emotion, mostly anger, flooded him that wasn't his. Harry blinked rapidly as a familiar comforting presence warmed him to the core.

_: Tom :_ he hesitantly asked.

Silence then the anger evaporated_. : Harry? :_

_: Tom! It is you! :_

_: H-How? :_

_: I don't know. :_

Tom was silent for a moment and he felt something tugging on the new link that had formed between their minds. _:It seems that something was blocking this link from forming, but how I'm not sure.:_

_: I don't know. I just felt that you were really, really, really angry. :_

_: That's probably because I'm currently talking to Dumbledore right now. :_

_: That explains everything. :_

_: Doesn't it? But that doesn't matter. Where are you? :_

_: I'm in Hogsmeade near Honeydukes. :_

_: I'll come get you. : _He paused_, : Never mind scratch that. The old fool won't let me go anywhere. :_

_: Okay. Then I'll come to you. :_

_: Okay. I'm near the Shrieking shack. :_

_: Hold on Tom, I'm coming. :_

"…ry?"

Harry blinked and looked straight into the eyes of a worried Hermione. "Harry? Harry? Answer me!"

"It's okay Hermione. I'm okay," Harry answered with a big smile on his face.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, "You totally zoned out."

"Well I don't really know. But something happened and a link formed between my mind and Tom."

"You mean like a telepathic link?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah. Exactly. And he's waiting for me," Harry said and look off in the opposite direction that the people where running from.

"Wait Harry," Ron shouted following him closely trying to avoid any stray spells.

"You have to be careful Harry," Hermione said, "the baby."

Harry put this hands over his still flat stomach protectively, "I know. I'll be okay. Once I'm back with Tom, everything will be okay," he said speaking more to his unborn kitten than to his friends.

"Do you know where he is?" Ron asked.

"Uh huh. That way," he said pointing straight ahead in the direction he was going.

"That doesn't help much," Hermione commented, ducking as a curse went over her head.

"Don't worry I know where I'm going."

"That's what I'm worried about," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Harry!" Someone shouted. Harry stopped and turned toward the voice. It was Remus. "What are you doing out here?"

"Tom's come for me, just like I said he would. I'm going to him," Harry replied and continued darting forward wanting to get to Tom as soon as possible.

"Harry! Stop come back. He'll kill you," Remus shouted as he blocked a spell and started heading in their direction. Harry felt really bad to be betraying him, but he needed to go to where he belonged, so he kept going. "Ron, Hermione. You must stop him. They'll take him away again."

"I'm sorry, professor," Hermione said and they both went to follow Harry. Remus looked on dumbfounded then started at shout and plead with them to come back, but they kept going. Eventually his voice was drowned out by the fighting.

"How far is he?" Ron asked panting to keep up with the amazing speed that Harry somehow obtained. He was even avoiding spells like it was nothing.

"Not far. He's just-" he was cut off by a robbed Death Eater grabbing his arm.

Ron and Hermione immediately went on the defense; "Let him go you bastard," Ron snarled pointing his wand at the masked man. Hermione whipped her own wand out and leveled it too. But the Death Eater ignored them, his focus on Harry.

"My lord?" the man asked hesitantly.

Harry looked up at the masked man, "Yes?"

The man sighed in relief, "Good. It is you. The Dark Lord is waiting."

"Tom?" he asked eagerly, his ears going up, "Take me to him," Harry demanded.

"This way. And stay close," the man said and started to move. Harry followed, practically bouncing in joy. He was going to see Tom! _: I'm almost there Tom! :_

Behind them Ron and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment but followed anyways.

After 3 minutes of weaving through buildings they got to the clearing in front of the Shrieking Shack. There where several Death Eaters around the area fighting against the Order and right in the middle was Tom. He was as handsome as the last time he saw him, but his eyes were red. Sometime during his stay at Riddle Manor, Tom had found a way to change his eyes back to their original color. But right now you could obviously tell that he was pissed, it probably had to do with Dumbledore standing in front of him.

"Tom you need to stop this."

"No. I will take Harry back with me and I will not leave until I do."

"Tom," Dumbledore said warningly, "The Aurors are on their way. You will be outnumbered."

"Screw the Aurors. I don't give a damn what you think, I _am_ taking Harry."

"Harry is locked up safe in the school, you will not be able to get him."

Tom smirked, "Are you so sure?"

"I won't let you take him Tom," Dumbledore said pulling out his wand.

Tom growled in anger at the way the headmaster so calmly said that. Like his word was absolute and pulled out his own wand.

"My lord!" the Death Eater called out running forward. Tom glanced at him then back at Dumbledore. "What?"

Harry pushed himself forward past the Death Eater, "Tom!" he cried out happily.

The change was instantaneous, all anger evaporated as he spotted his Harry and his eyes turned from read to deep blue. "Harry," He whispered and started walking forward.

They met in the middle and Harry jumped into Tom's arms crying in joy and wrapped his arms and legs around him he kissed his face all over while repeating his name over and over again. Tom allowed him to as he held Harry tight against him, catching a few kisses Harry gave him.

"I missed you so much!" Harry whimpered stopping his kisses and just clinging to him.

"I did too. I didn't know where you went. I looked everywhere," Tom said softly pulling him close.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"I know. I know. But you're back now that's all that matters."

Harry nodded sniffed back his tears, "I love you Tom."

"I love you too," Tom whispered back and kissed him deeply; oblivious to everyone watching on in shock. The kiss was fierce, possessive yet oh so sweet. After being apart for so long it was like they were starving. Their mouths molded together and their tongues dueled and fought wildly, that of course Harry lost, and he let Tom devour his mouth greedily. Soon air was becoming an issue and Tom pulled him mouth away and lowered Harry to the floor, but pulled his body closer to him, entangling his fingers in his hair.

Harry happily mewed and swung his tail as he snuggled deeper into Tom's embrace. "Never let me go," he whispered.

"I won't," Tom muttered and looked up at Dumbledore, who was watching the exchange in shock and bewilderment, his eyes flashed red with warning. A series of hisses escaped Tom's mouth that the Order couldn't understand as the Dark Lord pulled his lover closer. But Harry understood perfectly and he shivered in delight **–Mine!-**

Tom looked away from them and bestowed a kiss on the top of Harry's head between his ears before picking him up bridal style. Tom glared around at his followers who were staring openly in shock. "We're leaving," Tom ordered and the Death Eaters jumped and followed close behind their lord.

They passed a hesitant Ron and Hermione and he told Tom to stop. Tom stopped as told and turned to face them. Ron and Hermione shivered at the intensity of his eyes, daring them to protest.

"Thank you for helping me," Harry said tightening his grip around Tom's neck, urging him to say something.

"Yes. Thank you," Tom said stiffly.

"You're welcome," Hermione said warmly.

"I guess we really believe you now," Ron said lightly eyeing the supposed Dark Lord.

Harry laughed, "Yeah I guess so. I hope you don't get into to much trouble."

"Don't worry about it," Ron said with a grin.

"Will we see you again?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't know. But I'll write," Harry said and looked to Tom for permission and Tom nodded. Harry grinned and hugged Tom close, "I'll write," he repeated.

"You better," Hermione scolded, but smiled all the same.

"Bye," Harry said and they started walking again.

"Harry!" Remus called out despairingly from behind them, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at Tom then back at Remus "I'm going home." With that they vanished.

* * *

**Harry is now back with Tom, isn't that great! How will Tom take being a father? Onto the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have written 11 stories so far, 2 of which are not slash stories and the other is something that was written by my brother that he never finished. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Kitty Love **

**Chapter 14**

Harry and Tom arrived back in Riddle Manor's reception area with the Death Eaters popping in behind them. Tom did not stop his pace even though apparition and headed to the side door leading to the staircase.

"Leave. I have no wish to see you," Tom called out over his shoulder and the Death Eaters bowed and left with various cracks.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked wrapping his tail around Tom's arm and putting his head on his shoulder.

"Bedroom," Tom answered shortly and continued his walking, taking the stairs two at a time. His sole purpose was focused on having Harry naked underneath him.

Harry shivered in delight and kissed the side of his neck and breathed in Tom's scent. "I missed you so much. I thought I would never be able to see you again."

"I wouldn't have let that happen. I would have torn down the whole school if I had to," Tom whispered against his ear and kicked open their bedroom door.

"You would?"

"Yes I would. Dumbledore be damned."

Harry giggled, "They were all confused as to why I wanted to go back. They thought you did something to me."

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Uh huh. Even after they knew nothing was wrong they still wouldn't let me go," Harry said lowering his ears.

"They shouldn't have took you from me in the first place," Tom growled as he laid Harry on the bed, "who ever took you from me is going to pay." Tom crawled over him and started covering his neck with kisses.

"Snape was just doing his job, he-"

Tom pulled away from his neck, "Snape? Severus Snape?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and cursed himself. He had just let slip very important information.

"Severus took you from me? He is the spy?" Tom hissed, his eyes glowing red in anger.

"Tom," Harry cried out in alarm and took his face in his hands, "Don't be mad please."

"Mad? Oh no Harry. I'm beyond mad," Tom said already plotting the potions masters' painful death.

"Tom. He was just doing what he thought was right." Harry pleaded, but Tom wasn't listening.

"He took you from me. He is going to pay dearly," Tom growled.

"Don't hurt him please."

"Oh I'm going to do so much more that just hurt him."

"Tom please! Don't-"

"Why?" Tom snapped.

Harry flinched back, "Be-because he had to. He thought I was in danger. He put his own life on the line to bring me back to safety," Harry stared up into Tom's angry face, "They don't know you like I do. You changed from what you were before."

Tom looked at the pleading look in Harry's eyes and knew he was right, "He still betrayed me, Harry. I can't let him go unpunished."

"Then…don't hurt him too much."

"Why are you protecting him? I thought you hated him."

"I do. But he's…he's," Harry sighed, "I don't know. Even though we hate each other. He still does his best to protect me. That has to count for something."

"Yes but still," Tom said his eyes glowing a deep red the more he thought about it.

"Don't be mad. It scares me," Harry whimpered.

Tom pulled Harry into his arms, "I'm sorry, love. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Then what do we talk about?"

"I'd rather not talk at all. The only talking I want to hear is you screaming my name," Tom said huskily and leaned down to kiss him.

Harry purred loudly as Tom's tongue assaulted his mouth and his hands slid up his waist and over his stomach, caressing him lightly. He then remembered something. "T-Tom, wait."

"Hmm?" Tom mumbled as he trailed kisses down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"I-I have something to tell you," Harry gasped as Tom got impatient and with a flick of his wrist both of their clothes were gone.

"What is it?" Tom asked as he let his hands roam over Harry's naked skin, making moans tumble from Harry's mouth instead of words.

Harry growled in annoyance, Tom was doing this on purpose. He could tell because he could feel Tom's smile against his skin and he tugged on his hair in frustration. He couldn't get his mouth to corporate, not with what Tom was doing. He moaned again; his news would have to wait for a little while longer, right now he didn't want Tom to stop.

"Merlin it feels like I haven't touched you in forever," Tom whispered as he kissed his chest. Harry only mewed in agreement. And it did, even if it had only been a week, but it had been torture being away from each other.

Harry gasped and arched his back as he felt Tom's hot mouth close around him and tangled his fingers through Tom's hair. Tom grinned as he heard Harry's loud groan of pleasure; that was all me wanted to hear. Tom engulfed the entire length into his mouth and started sucking leisurely. He nibbled lightly on the skin with his teeth and fiddled with the sack with his other hand.

"Tom," Harry mewed softly breathing heavily.

"Hmm?" Tom hummed and started sucking harder on Harry's shaft.

"Ahhh!" Harry gasped tightening his grip on Tom's hair. Just when he felt the familiar tightening in his groin, Tom's mouth disappeared. Harry mewed in displease and tugged Tom's head up for a kiss.

Tom leaned down and devoured Harry's mouth, claiming it roughly. He slid his tongue around Harry's, coaxing it to play. After a few minutes he let go of his mouth and buried his face into Harry's shoulder breathing deeply. "Gods. I need to be inside you."

"Then hurry," Harry said softly and spread his legs in invitation.

Tom growled in desire and slid slickened fingers inside of him, quickly preparing him. Then pulled Harry's hips upward and pushed into him. They both moaned in pleasure at the familiarity of each other's bodies.

"I missed this," Harry groaned wrapping his legs around Tom's waist and bringing him in deeper.

"I know. Me too. I haven't been able to sleep without you next to me," Tom whispered as he pulled all out all the way and then slammed back in.

"Ah! N-No?"

"No. I haven't," Tom panted as he plunged in again, "I haven't been able to do anything. I was too worried about you."

Harry smiled lightly through a groan and winced slightly as Tom slammed back into him hard.

"Sorry if I'm being a little rough, but I can't help it."

"I don't care, just don't stop!" Harry screamed in ecstasy.

"I don't plan to."

Harry threw his head back and screamed as Tom pulled his hips up higher and slammed into him again, grating their hips together to create as much friction as possible. Tom was not being gentle, but Harry didn't care. He wanted Tom to claim him completely. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Tom's neck and secured his legs around his waist, wrapping his tail around Tom's thigh for further encouragement.

"Gods," Tom panted, "Your so fucking tight!" he glanced down at Harry's face and saw that there was tears in his eyes, "Am I hurting you?" Tom asked, panicked and started slowing down.

Harry shook his head frantically, "No. I'm just so happy," he whispered looking up into Tom's blue eyes, "I'm back home."

Tom smiled and resumed his pace, "Yes you are. And this is where you're going to stay."

Harry nodded, "Just the three of us," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Tom looked down at him in confusion. _Three?_

**-Harder Tom-** Harry hissed tightening his cheeks together around Tom's shaft.

Tom groaned and pushed the question out of his mind and started to slam himself into Harry. In and out, in and out, in and out. Harry's breathing started getting very ragged, he was going to come soon, he could feel it.

**-F-Faster Tom! -** he groaned and Tom obliged.

He was so close, so close, so…so…close!

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry cried out arching his back as Tom slammed in harder then ever for the last time and came with him.

They clung to each other tightly and rocked against each other until their orgasm ended. Panting they kisses softly and Tom buried his head into Harry's neck and pulled him close. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Tom," Harry whispered back and licked the side of his face in a kitty kiss.

Tom rolled off of Harry but didn't remove himself from Harry's warm body and arranged them so they were tucked tight with each other comfortably and they went to sleep.

xxx

Harry woke up a couple hours later to gentle fingers caressing his spine. He purred loudly and snuggled closer to the warm body encasing him.

Tom chuckled and kissed the side of his head, "It feels so good to have you back in my arms." Harry mewed in agreement and looked up into Tom's eyes. He reached up and put his hand on Tom's cheek, making sure he was real and not a dream. Tom turned his face toward it and kissed his palm, then laid his cheek back in it. "I missed waking up next to you. I didn't know it would hurt so much," Tom whispered.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, "I'm not going anywhere anymore."

"Good," Tom said and kissed him deeply. Harry purred in delight snuggling closer, then he moaned in pleasure as he felt Tom still inside him burrow itself deeper. Tom smiled and pulled Harry leg up to push in even deeper. Things started heating up when Harry's stomach growled.

Tom laughed and kissed him lightly, "Are you hungry?"

Harry flushed, "Yes. Starving," he admitted.

"Okay. Up here or downstairs?"

"Um…up here."

Tom nodded and lowered Harry's leg again and pulled out and got out of bed. Harry mewed in disappointment but got up too. After Tom alerted the kitchens he came back to Harry still lying in bed. "I think we need to clean up first."

Harry lowered his ears, "Do we have to?"

"Yes. You're all sticky."

"I like sticky."

Tom smiled then reached for him, "Come on you." Harry pouted as he was carried to the bathroom and placed in the warm water. Tom stripped off his pajama bottoms and slid into the water behind him and pulled Harry back against his chest and started to clean him.

The bath was more of a continuation from earlier than an actual cleansing. Not the way Tom was doing it. Harry was panting heavily as Tom's soap slickened fingers moved within him, supposedly cleaning him.

"You're not getting far enough," Harry whispered huskily.

"I'm not?"

Harry shook his head, water flying everywhere. "No. You need something longer."

"Hmmm," Tom said thoughtfully, "I think I have something," he said playfully. Standing up, he bent Harry over the edge of the pool-sized bathtub.

"What is it?" Harry panted feigning innocence. Harry groaned loudly as he felt Tom's shaft slide completely inside him.

"Long enough?" Tom asked huskily.

"Gods yes!"

"Good," Tom murmured and continued to please Harry until they both came once again. Then they properly cleaned each other and got out.

Breakfast was waiting for them when they came out clean and dressed. It had everything that Harry liked: eggs, sausage, pancakes and fruit and of course a big cup of milk. Harry sniffed the air and hurried to the table, "Mmmmmm!"

Tom chuckled as he watched Harry pile food on his plate. "I guess you are hungry."

"Mm hum," Harry mumbled with his mouth full.

Tom seated himself across from Harry and started to eat and watched in amusement at Harry's over eager appetite. "So…what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry looked up with his fork in his mouth, "Huh?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know. Earlier you wanted to tell me something, but you were…distracted." Tom said with a smirk.

Harry flushed and thought for a moment. _Wasn't there something really important I had to say?_ Then he remembered and he dropped his fork onto his plate, his appetite gone as butterflies filled his tummy making him feel a little sick.

"Harry?" Tom asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Is your stomach hurting?"

Again Harry shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

Harry glanced nervously at Tom then down at his stomach. _How am I supposed to tell him?_

"Is it something good or bad?" Tom asked starting to get nervous himself.

"Good," Harry said meekly.

"Well if it's good, why don't you tell me?"

Harry shifted around in his seat. "I don't know how," he said honestly.

Tom frowned in confusion. "Try."

Harry ducked his head, "Do you like kittens Tom?"

"Kittens?" Tom asked and Harry nodded. He looked at Harry oddly but decided to go along. "Yeah. They're cute and small. Except for they're scratching. It hurts like hell." Tom said referring to when Harry was a little cat. "Why?"

"Because we're having one." Harry said nervously.

"What?" Tom asked confused.

Harry took a deep breath and looked Tom straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**There it is. The truth is out. How will Tom react. Next chapter is the last one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Kitty Love**

**Chapter 15**

"What?!" Tom asked hoarsely.

"You know," Harry said nervously, "Pregnant. With child, knocked up, a bun in the oven, expecting, up the duff…" he trailed off as Tom just stared at him in bewilderment. "Tom?" he asked, but he didn't respond. "T-"

"How?" Tom managed to blurt out.

"Well," Harry said hesitantly, "When we were in bed and we-"

"No!" Tom shook his head wildly, "I know how, but I mean _how_?"

"Oh," Harry said lowering his ears, "Madame Pomfrey said it was one of the things that changed in me from my transformation."

Tom sat back in his chair and dropped his fork down on this plate with a clatter. He slid his hand through his hair and looked off to the wall. "Pregnant," he whispered to himself.

Harry watched Tom, desperately waiting for any indication that he was happy, but saw nothing. _What if he doesn't want it?_ He thought frantically, tears gathering in his eyes. _What if he gets mad, what if, what if what if!_ "T-Tom?" he asked desperately wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Tom snapped his head back to Harry and saw the tears in his eyes. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over and coming around the table to kneel in front of Harry. "What? What is it?" Tom asked.

"You haven't said anything," Harry whimpered.

Tom's eyes widened and he pulled Harry into his arms, "I'm sorry Harry. I…I…Merlin! I don't know what to say. A baby?"

Harry nodded and buried his head into Tom's shoulder, "Our baby."

"Ours," Tom whispered, tightening his grip around him.

"Are you happy?" Harry asked flicking his tail nervously.

"Happy?" Tom asked looking into Harry's face, "I-I don't know. I'm not mad if that's what you're asking." Harry lowered his eyes ashamed. "Oh Harry. Is that what you're worrying about?" Tom asked pulling him back into his arms and stroked his ears. "I'm not mad. I'm…Well I don't know what I am. I never thought I would be…"

"A father?" Harry filled in with a smirk, catching on to why he was so quiet.

"Yeah," Tom said breathlessly. They were both silent holding onto each other.

"What do we do?" Harry asked after a while.

"I have no idea," Tom said with a smile, "Out of all the knowledge I know. Pregnancies are not one of them."

"We'll have to learn then," Harry said happily.

"Yes we will," Tom smiled and placed his hand over Harry's stomach, "I guess that's what you meant by 'the three of us.'"

"I said that?" Harry asked flicking an ear to the side, "When?"

"When we were making love," Tom said softly running his fingers over the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"Oh."

"How far along are you?" Tom asked in awe as he slid his fingers underneath Harry's shirt to touch the place where his child was growing.

"Um. Almost 2 months," Harry said thoughtfully.

"2 months!" Tom exclaimed, "That's…" he paused and counted in this head, "That's from when the first time we…" Harry nodded in affirmative. "So that means you've been pregnant all this time."

"Yeah. That's why I was throwing up."

"I thought it was-"

"A stomachache? Me too. But not for 4 days! Madame Pomfrey checked me and found out. That's another reason they wouldn't let me go. They thought you would do something to our kitten."

"Do something?" Tom asked bewildered, "Like what? Train it to be a killer? No. Absolutely not."

"That's what I said, but they didn't believe me."

"Bloody Dumbledore," Tom muttered and Harry giggled. He pulled his hand away from Harry's stomach and got up. "You need to finish eating."

"Okay," Harry said and turned to his food and picked up his fork again.

"You sure are eating a lot," Tom said eyeing his food.

"I'm eating for two now, I have to make sure our kitten gets some too."

"Kitten?" Tom asked amused.

"Yes. Kitten."

Tom chuckled, "Okay." He said fondly.

Harry just grinned and started eating.

xxx

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked across his desk at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Do you know what the two of you have done?"

"Yes professor," Hermione said, "But we did what was right."

"How do you know for certain?"

"Because sir," Ron piped up, "We know Harry better than anyone. We know when he is lying."

"He could have been confounded," Dumbledore suggested.

"He wasn't. I know the signs. And he wasn't brain washed because he still knew us. We even asked him things that no one else knows and he answered correctly," Hermione said defiantly.

Dumbledore gazed at the two and sighed. He had to admit that Ms. Granger was most clever. But they still needed to be punished for their actions. "Be that as it may. You both went against the rules."

They both bowed their heads slightly, but still remained firm in their decision for what was right.

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him, "I will be taking 50 points from Gryffindor and you will both serve detention with Professor Snape on Saturday."

Ron winced but they both answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

He watched as they both left his office and sat back in his chair. Everything was all very confusing. First Harry claims that he is in love with Tom and then Tom comes barging in seemingly without any real plan, to take him back. But why would Tom go to such great lengths to get one boy, even if it was Harry.

A knock at the door interrupted his musings, "Enter," he called out. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape walked in. "Ah. Minerva, Severus. Come in, come in. Lemon drop?" he asked gesturing to the bowl on his desk. They both declined.

"Albus what are we going to do?" Minerva asked worriedly.

He sighed, "I do not know, Minerva."

"Well we have to do something. Who knows what Voldemort is doing to Harry," Minerva said.

"It did not seem as if Potter was in any danger," Severus said thoughtfully.

"That is exactly my sentiments, Severus," Dumbledore said, "I have never seen act so…careless. It is not like him."

"True, but it could have all been an act," Minerva said cautiously.

"Your face tells me you don't believe your own words."

Minerva sighed. "Its just…I remember what he was like during school; always so expressionless and impassive. But his expression yesterday when he saw Harry…"

Dumbledore nodded, "I do not think Tom is capable of acting like a loving person. No, I think his feelings are genuine."

"But then what does this mean Albus," she asked softly.

Dumbledore smile, "It means that Harry has gone and done the impossible. He has taught the Dark Lord Voldemort to love."

"That's impossible," Severus said, "The Dark Lord loves no one."

"It seems Harry as changed that, if anything judging by that kiss," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Severus made a face and Minerva flushed and looked away. "So we do nothing," Minerva asked getting over her embarrassment.

"For now," Dumbledore said, "This may yet be a good thing."

"How?" Minerva asked.

"If Harry can change Tom's ability to love. There's no telling what else Harry can change."

xxx

Tom tapped his fingers on his desk and stared at the report he was supposed to be reading, but he couldn't concentrate. Harry was upstairs taking his nap and Tom had been sitting in his office for the past 2 hours doing absolutely nothing. All he could think about was Harry and the child now growing inside him.

A child! Tom couldn't believe it. He had despised any and all sort of relations that involved anything to do with touch or feelings. Falling in love, getting married… It had never crossed his mind, especially having a baby. Becoming a father. But it was happening. He didn't know how, but he had fallen in love with Harry. And now they had created a life together. It would just be them, just the three of them. A family.

Tom had dreamed of having a family when he was small, but that was when he was young and naïve, he had since then grew up and dismissed such fantasies, fantasies that were now coming true. It wasn't exactly the one he dreamed of, but it was close enough. A family; his family.

He was going to be a father! Tom let out a short laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. Him a dad. It was unbelievable. He didn't know the first thing about being a father. _I'm going to need to find some books on parenthood_, he thought.

He looked up when the door opened revealing a sleepy looking Harry. Tom smiled brightly and got up. "Well hello sleepy head."

"Hi," Harry muttered rubbing his eyes and walking into the room.

Tom pulled him into his arms and held him close. Harry snuggled into his arms and looked up at Tom with a smile and Tom leaned down to kiss his forehead. "What's with you?" Harry asked relishing in the attention.

"Nothing. It's just finally managed to sink in," Tom replied and picked him up and spun him around. "I'm going to be a father!"

Harry laughed and clung tight as Tom set him down again and looked up into Tom's bright blue eyes. "So I guess you're happy."

"Happy? No. I'm ecstatic," Tom pulled Harry close again, "There's so much to do, but I have no idea what."

Harry giggled at Tom's actions. He sounded like a kid. "Well, one step at a time."

"Right," Tom agreed. "We'll get through this."

"Together."

THE END

* * *

**Yay! So there you have it a new happy family in the making. Now that this is all up and done with. You don't have to wait for me to update or anything. The sequel is already out and waiting to be read. It is called Kitty Trouble. Then after that there is another one. So get to reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
